To Keep My Love For You
by Annisya 'Takagaki' Caesara
Summary: Kisah masa lalu Temari. Kenapa ia begitu menyesal? Kenapa ia begitu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri? Ini pasti ada hubungannya karena Shikamaru! read And Review please :D
1. Beginning of Love

**Ch. 1 – Beginning of Love-**

**Oke minna.. Ini fic ShikaTema kedua saya..**

**Kisahnya berusaha aku bikin menyentuh #namanya usaha, maaf kalau gagal**

**Ada sedikit yang aku ambil dari kisah hidupku.**

**Kekekekeke..**

**Disclaimer : naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt**

**Rate : bisa K+ bisa T**

**Summary : Baca aja ya..**

**TEMARI POV**

**REVIEW JANGAN LUPA. **

**REVIEW !**

* * *

><p>Apa aku masih nampak seperti seorang anak kecil? Yah, aku pikir si begitu. 17 tahun sudah aku hidup dan bertahan di dunia ini, dunia yang 'katanya' penuh cinta. Tapi, aku masih bodoh soal itu. Soal hal yang namanya cinta itu. Pff, aku memang pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi aku seperti amnesia sekarang. Dulu aku sempat bahagia karena cinta. Sekarang aku sakit. Setelah sempat mencampakkannya dan malah menyepelekan pernyataan cinta yang ia ungkapkan padaku. Sakit rasanya. Seperti tusukan pedang-lebih malah.<p>

Dia pelakunya. Dia, hanya dia yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Hanya dia. Hanya dia yang mampu membuat hatiku berhenti mencintai siapapun, kecuali dirinya. Dia, dan hanya dia orang yang membuat otakku beku karena memikirkannya terus.

Dia, hanya dia orangnya.

Cintanya-yang belum pernah aku miliki telah mengubah hidupku. Dia, dan hanya dia.

Kau! Kau lah dirinya!

Ingat saat kita bersama dulu? Kau ingat?

Ingat kebersamaan kita? Ya, saat itu. Saat kau hanya mencintaiku, bukan orang lain. Ya, saat kau benar-benar menginginkanku.

Tapi itu dulu, kan? Sekarang aku sakit. Aah, oke.. Semua memang salahku.

Kau ingat kenapa?

Kalau kau melupakannya, aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi, Shikamaru.

Ingat tidak? Ketika kita masih kelas 6 SD? Siapa guru kita? Siapa guru yang menjadi awal dari tumbuhnya rasa ini? Apa kau ingat, Shikamaru?

K-U-R-E-N-A-I S-E-N-S-E-I!

Kau ingat sekarang?

"Kelas 6.A. Hm.. Oke, saya akan membacakan daftar pasangan satu meja yang baru. Ketentuan ini mutlak. Dan jangan ada yang membantah. Anak laki-laki akan duduk bersama anak perempuan," begitu katanya beberapa tahun lampau. Ketentuan macam apa, itu? Masa anak laki-laki duduk dengan anak perempuan? Sial.

Aku belum begitu peduli padamu. Sama sekali belum. Ada satu alasan yang membuatku malas dekat-dekat denganmu.

Kau itu pemalas dan tukang tidur. Tapi, aku suka sifatmu yang unik. Kau pintar dan..umm.. Tampan!

Kurenai sensei mulai membaca kertas itu.

"Sakura Haruno, kau kebagian duduk dengan Sasuke Uchiha," keputusan itu kan benar-benar membuat sahabat berambut _softpink_ ku itu beruntung sekali, kau tahu? Ahh.. Aku ingat. Kau mana mau peduli dengan hal seperti itu. Itu kan terlalu 'mendokusai'.

Yah, kau juga pasti tahu Sakura, kan? Dia itu cinta mati pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke yang sangat dingin itu benar-benar membuat cinta Sakura bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku kasihan padanya. Aah, bukannya aku yang lebih kasihan?

"Sasuke-kun, aku denganmu loh. Bagaimana menurutmu?" umbar Sakura pada Sasuke yang waktu itu duduk di belakangnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kau piker apa tujuan guru-guru itu melakukan itu? Dasar gadis cerewet," Sasuke memang kadang membuat Sakura kecewa. Tapi, namanya cinta kan tak mengenal sifat. Ah, aku sedikit ingat tentang cinta sekarang.

"Naruto Uzumaki dengan Hyuga Hinata," senang sekali gadis Hyuga itu! Dia kebagian dengan Naruto, anak yang sangat ia cintai. Aaah. Kurenai-sensei sebenarnya sengaja ya, memasang-masangkan siswanya dengan anak yang mereka cintai.

"Na..Naruto-kun.. Yokatta. A..aku dengan N..Naruto-k..kun," ucap Hinata waktu itu. Gadis berambut mirip ubur-ubur itu benar-benar blushing ketika anak laki-laki itu bersorak gembira karena ia juga bilang kalau ia senang bisa duduk dengan Hinata.

"Tenten, kau dengan Hyuga neji," pff.. Sinting benar, ya.. Semua kebagian dengan anak yang mereka cintai.

"Ino Yamanaka, kau dengan Sai," aarghh.. Cukup. Sensei, bacakan saja pasanganku. Titik.

"Umm.. Sabaku Temari, kau dengan.. Ah, sebentar. Ada ralat," dia gila waktu itu. Haha, apa kau juga berpikir seperti itu, Shikamaru?

Sensei, ayo cepat bacakan! Ayooo..

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai mana tadi? Oh iya. Sabaku Temari dengan Nara Shikamaru," degh. Aku benci mengingatnya. Tapi dulu aku denganmu, Shikamaru!

"Aaah, Temari. Kau beruntung, ya dapat deskmate seperti Shika," sial. Ino menggodaku waktu itu. Wajahnya benar-benar meledek. Arrgh. Memangnya kenapa, sih? Repot benar kau mengurusi urusanku. Apa karena kau sahabat kecil Shikamaru?

"Beruntung apanya? Karena bisa nina-boboin si tukang tidur itu?" hei, jangan menghina orang sembarangan dong. Ah, oke. Aku akui. Aku tidak terima jika kau dihina. Karena apa ya? Aku juga bingung.

"Anak, anak. Sekarang kalian duduk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ibu mau ke kelas 4.C dulu. Sekarang pelajaran apa?" itu tanda Kurenai-sensei, wali kelas kita yang juga guru Seni hendak mengajar kelas lain.

"IPA," teriak anak-anak bebarengan. Aku sih tidak ikut. Pf, oke. Dulu aku masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana hari-hariku kedepannya denganmu.

Kau tahu siapa guru IPA SD Konohagakure? Tahu, kan? Iya, itu guru yang paling sayang sama kamu. Asuma Sarutobi-sensei. Bagaimana tidak? Kau pintar, sangat pintar malah. Mana pernah kau nilai IPA dapat dibawah 99? Sadar tidak? Itulah yang membuat aku tertarik padamu.

Aku melangkah dari bangku awalku ke bangku baruku. Bangku yang akan jadi saksi tumbuhnya perasaan itu. Kau sudah berada di bangku paling depan waktu itu. Aku mencoba tenang dan pelan-pelan duduk di sampingmu. Seperit biasa, kau tertidur pulas. Ah, tampannnya kau saat tidur.

Ah, aku ingat saat itu. Jam-jam pertama kita duduk di bangku yang sama.

"Kau tidur? Tidak takut dimarahi Asuma-sensei?" begitu tegurku padamu yang mulai menutup mata indahmu itu.

"Mendokusai. Dia itu baik sekali padaku. Mana mungkin dia marah," ketusmu singkat. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku tanda sebal. Kau itu sok sekali waktu kelas 6!

Aku masih tak peduli denganmu. Biarkan saja Asuma-sensei marah padamu dan menghukummu. Habis, kau itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Ohayou, minna. Buka buku kalian halaman 34 yaa.. Kerjakan latihan 5 dan kumpulkan setelah bel makan siang nanti," perintah sensei yang sangat membanggakanmu itu. Aku memperhatikan perintahnya dengan cermat. Sungguh tak mau aku melalaikannya. Aku ingin pintar loh. Pintar sepertimu.

"Kau tidak mengerjakannya? Kalau ketahuan sensei bagaimana?" tegurku sambil mengeluarkan buku tulisku. Kau malah menguap lebar.

"Kau perhatian sekali? Kalau mau, kerjakan saja punyaku," geram sekali aku padamu. Ingin rasanya aku memukulmu keras-keras. Huuh.

"Enak saja kau," ketusku padamu. Kau hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Mendokusai," aku benci kalau kau mengucapkan kata itu, sungguh benci, Shikamaru.

Sungguh, saking geramnya aku padamu, selama dua jam pelajaran itu aku sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahmu. Tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan. Mau tidur, atau apalah, aku tak peduli dengan pemalas sepertimu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan meja kita yang memang ada di barisan terdepan.

"Shikamaru," panggil orang itu. Aah, Asuma-sensei. Aku yakin dia akan memarahimu saat itu.

"Hn?" kau hanya mendengus singkat. Sedangkan mataku sudah mulai aktif melirik ke arahmu dan berharap kau akan dimarahi habis-habisan karena molor saat pelajaran.

"Shikamaru, bangun!" ucap sensei keras. Harapanku saat itu hampir menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa?" uuh. Betapa menyebalkannya kau dulu. Sudah jelas-jelas salah, masih memasang wajah tanpa dosamu.

"Ah, tidak. Apa kau begadang semalam? Tampaknya ngantuk sekali. Kalau kurang nyaman, di UKS saja tidurnya," ucap sensei lembut. Aku meremas kertas coret-coretan yang aku pegang. Bisa-bisanya sensei membela orang sepertimu dengan sangat berlebihan? Sudah tahu salah, masih saja disayang. Menyebalkan!

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku kerjakan saja tugasmu yang mendokusai," hei, sejak kapan kau jadi anak rajin?

Aku tak mau repot. Melanjutkan tugas Asuma-sensei adalah pekerjaan utamaku. Agar lebih nyaman, aku sedikit-sedikit melempar pandanganku padamu yang sedang sibuk menulis. Kalau kau sih tanpa berpikirpun sudah pasti menemukan jawaban yang paling tepat. Kau kan sangat pintar.

Sensei menyuruh kita mengumpulkannya segera. Aku tak peduli dengan waktu yang dipercepat. Toh, aku juga sudah selesai. Nah, ingat tidak kejadian itu? Kita disuruh mengumpulkan lembar jawab kita sesuai urutan absen. Dan apa kau tahu? Nomor absen ku itu persis dibawahmu. Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku. Hebat ya? Jadi, kalau ada tugas berdua, kita selalu bersama. Ah, pikir apa aku ini?

Ingat waktu itu? Saat kau sedang melangkah ke meja guru untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawabmu. Kau berhenti sebentar untuk menguap. Dan kau ingat tidak? Aku juga berjalan ke meja guru dan berpapasan denganmu. Saat itu, perhatian mataku hanya tertuju pada lembar jawab yang aku pegang, sehingga aku tak memperhatikan langkahku. Aku sempat berpikir, apa aku akan tersandung kabel, atau kaki meja. tapi dugaanku salah. Aku malah menabrakmu yang sedang menguap lebar. Dan tanpa sadar, aku jatuh ke pelukanmu.

Aku kaget sekali saat itu. Kejadian itu memalukan sekali. Sungguh! Bagaimana tidak? Kita masih kelas 6, dan pose kita seperti orang pacaran. Hiih, aku memang sangat sebal saat itu. Tapi jujur, berada di pelukanmu membuatku sangat nyaman.

"Ah, gomen, Shika. Aku tak sengaja," pekikku padamu sambil bergegas menyingkir dari pelukan nyamanmu itu. Kau hanya tersenyum meledekku.

"Mendokusai. Tapi, sebenarnya kau senang, kan?", cih. Aku benci ledekkanmu itu. Sungguh. Aku kembali menggembungkan pipiku. Pipi yang menggembung dan memerah itu tampak lucu sekali.

Aku tak membalas ledekanmu itu, langsung saja aku menumpuk pekerjaanku tadi di meja guru. Asuma sensei terlihat tertawa geli melihat murid kesayangannya memeluk seorang murid biasa sepertiku ini. Peduli sekali aku ini. Biarkan saja apa kata orang. Huuh!

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sekarang PR. Kerjakan halaman 39 di rumah. Besok dikumpulkan. Oh iya, ada pemberitahuan. Hari ini pulang lebih awal, karena kami ada rapat mendadak. Baiklah, sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan kelas. Bagi regu piket hari ini, tugas kalian membersihkan kebun sekolah, ya. Pesan Tsunade-sama, jangan sampai ada sampah sekecilpun. Katanya mau ada tamu penting," ucap Asuma-sensei sambil pergi keluar kelas. Huh, pelajaran hari itu akhirnya selesai. Sepuluh menit terakhir di sekolah untuk membersihkan kebun. Kau ingat? Waktu kelas 6, kita satu regu piket. Kita punya waktu untuk bersama-sama sepulang sekolah.

Gunting rumput dan sapu sudah aku pegang. Rencananya, gunting rumput itu akan aku berikan padamu. Tapi, kau malah tidur. Yah, tambahan 10 menit untuk membersihkan kebun sekolah, itu adalah paling merepotkan menurutmu, iya kan? Aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku kerjakan saja tugas yang tadinya ingin aku bebankan padamu. Aku melangkah menuju kebun. Uggh. Rumput liarnya panjang-panjang sekali. Aku mendekatkan diriku ke gumpalan rumput itu dan mulai memotongnya—lalu menyapu. Potong—sapu. Potong—sapu. Menyusahkan sekali.

Aku kerepotan setengah mati waktu itu. Potong—sapu—potong—sapu. Belum lagi harus membuang sampah itu. Apa tidak ada yang bisa membantuku?

Saat itulah kau datang, Shika. Apa kau ingat?

"Kau butuh bantuan, gadis berkuncir empat?" begitu katamu waktu itu. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Ya Tuhan. Kau melongku, Shikamaru.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau tidur saja, sana. Atau pulang," ketusku pura-pura tak butuh. Aku ingin memancingmu.

Bukannya pergi, kau malah meraih gunting rumput di tanganku dan mulai menggunting rumput sialan itu.

"Kau sapu saja sampahnya," Ya Tuhan, malaikat apa yang merasukimu waktu itu? Aku tak bisa menolak. Setidaknya bebanku berkurang. Sambil menyapu, aku terus memperhatikan wajahmu. Kau sangat tampan, Shikamaru. Aku bahkan ragu, Sasuke lebih tampan darimu. Saat itulah aku mulai menyukaimu.

Kau tampak sangat lelah waktu itu. Aku yang melihatmu langsung berlari menuju kantin dan membelikanmu sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya padamu. Sungguh bahagia melihatmu tersenyum menerima pemberianku.

"Temari, aku mau bilang satu hal," ucapmu di bawah pohon depan sekolah. Ketika itu kita sangat lelah sehabis kebersihan. Yah, kita ini kan yang paling lama bersih-bersih. Diberi 10 menit, kita malah 30 menit bersih-bersihnya. Hahaha, benar-benar tak menyangka kau bisa melakukan itu, Shika.

"Um.. Apa?" Tanya ku dengan anda datar. Kau memandang awan. Seperti kebiasaanmu itu.

"Kau, apa kau suka pada seseorang?" benar-benar sinting kau. Bisa-bisanya melontarkan pertanyaan macam itu padaku?

"A..Aku.. Umm.. Iya sih. Tapi, kau bisa jaga rahasia tidak?" ucap ku harap-harap cemas. Kau hanya mengangguk mantap saat itu.

"Pff… Itachi," matamu membelalak lebar kala itu. Kau pasti kaget. Kau memang tak terlalu dekat dengan kakak sepupu Sasuke yang seumuran dengan kita itu, kan? Makanya kau kaget. Yah, aku memang sedikit menyukainya. Dia hebat, baik, tampan. Tapi perlahan aku melupakannya. Itu karena kau, Shika.

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban yang aku dengar. Apa kau marah? Apa kau menyukaiku, jadi kau marah karena aku menyukai orang lain, Shika? Apa iya?

"Kalau kau?" aku tak berharap kau jawab Ino. Karena jujur. Aku sedikit sebal padanya dan aku pun tak rela orang yang sedang aku sukai, yah walau sedikit, suka apda orang yang aku sebal.

"Um, yang jelas rambutnya pirang," tuh kan. Kau suka pada Ino. Memang siapa lagi cewek berambut pirang selain Ino? Um.. Ah, aku kan juga pirang.

"Ino ya?", Tanya ku memberanikan diri. Kau hanya mendengus dan berkata 'mendokusai' seperti biasa lalu segera pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di bangku itu. Aku masih sangat bingung. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Ino? Hatiku galau. Yah, daripada aku pusing memikirkan hal aneh itu, bukankah lebih baik aku pulang? Perutku sudah mulai keroncongan.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat agar segera sampai di rumah. 5 menit cukup untuk sampai ke kediaman ku yang sederhana. Dari depan rumah, aku lihat adik bungsuku, Gaara sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Sangat jarang kulihat dia yang sangat dingin itu tersenyum.

"Neechan.. Neechan!" panggilnya padaku. Aku langsung berlari menuju anak laki-laki berambut merah itu dan menyambut panggilannya.

"Apa?" ucapku singkat sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kankuro Niichan besok pulang," waw. Tidak biasanya Gaara senang. Aku hanya ikut mengangguk kegirangan.

"Ayo masuk dan siapkan pesta kedatangan Kurou," ucpku semangat dan langsung mengajak Gaara masuk.

Di dalam, ibu dan ayah juga tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesta kedatangan Kurou. Ya, adikku yang satu itu ikut nenek ke Sunagakure dan tinggal dengannya. Kata Kurou si, dia ingin mencoba suasana yang lain. Yah, whatever. Saat itu, Kurou pulang!

"Temari, bantu ibu memasak," kata ibu dari belakang, aku yang hendak melangkah dikagetkan oleh bunyi handphone ku yang menandakan bahwa ada SMS.

_**From: Shikamaru-kun**_

_**Subject : None**_

_**Time receive: 1:12 P.M**_

_**Besok, pulang sekolah kita ngobrol sebentar di kelas. Ini masalah lomba antar sekolahan. Tapi, ada lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan. Maaf mengganggu.**_

Shikamaru, ingat apa yang akan kau bicarakan? Semoga saja kau mengangguk.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED ..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter satu finnish..<strong>

**Maaf kalau aneh.. yaa, bikinnya sore-sore, abis kena problem kecil di sekolah.**

**Suka? REVIEW dong..**

**Penasaran kelanjutan kisahnya? Review akan membangkitkan semangat saya!**

**Kekekekekekekekeke**

**Summary next chapter: Pokoknya Itachi nongol XP**


	2. I Canceled To Fallin' Love With You

Yooo.. Saya kembaliii… #pletaaak..

Ini ch ke 2 .. Maaf kalo jelek .. yaaah, saya kan masih newbie :")

Oh iya, balasan Review chapter 1 niih [bagi yg ngga log in]

**SL **: Kekekekekeke~ jangan senpai aah.. jadi malu.. oke, udaa saya apdet kok

**ghea** : Uwaaa.. bener penasaran? Makasih *pletak.. Kilatnya gag kilat banget laah.. Kekekeke~ gomen

**moo** : Yepp.. Kekekeke~

**seira** : Kekekeke~ iyaa nih.. Kaya aku waktu SD :] Ya-Ha~  
><strong>Hikari<strong> : Really? Ya Allah, makasiih :D iyaaa… A R I G A T O U Gomen kalau chapter ini aga aneh -_-

**Takana Nara **: Kekekeke~ memang

**Shika Lovers **: Iyaa.. yah sedikit bocoran ajaa.. Temari memang menghindar dari pernyataan cinta si Shika *ups, keceplosan #dzigh ..

**Gui gui **: Yep :D

**yuuaja** : saya suka ShikaTema maka saya buat lagi :D kekeke.. Iya, di sini mereka seumuran.. kan biar chemistry nya dapet *halah apaan.

_**Yang ngeREVIEW dg Log In INSYA ALLAH PM sudah saya kirim **_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 – I canceled To Fallin' Love With You –<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Frienship [mungkin]**

**Rate : K+ setujuuu? #dzigh**

**WARNING!**

**Beware of MissTypo, Gaje Story, dsb.**

**AU, OOC, aneh, abal, menyakitkan mata kekekekeke**

**Summary: Aku tidak jadi jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah mencintai orang lain.**

**Yooo.. READ AND REVIEW please :D**

* * *

><p>"Kemari kau," ya ampun, Shikamaru. Kau sungguh tidak sabaran, ya dulu.<p>

Masa aku baru berangkat langsung disuruh rapat. Cuma berdua lagi. Ketua kelas macam apa, kau?

Paling tidak, ijinkan aku menaruh tasku sebentar.

"Kemari aku bilang. Mendokusai~," ugh. Kau melihatku bengong ya, Shika?

"Hem. Apa?" ketusku singkat sambil mendekat padamu.

Aku tak berani menatap mata coklatmu yang indah itu—takut tersihir ke dalam keajaibanmu. Aah, pikir apa aku ini?

"Cepat, ambilkan mapku di ruangan Asuma sensei. Jangan lupa dengan latihan soal untuk Ujian. Oh iya, suruh teman-temanmu mendaftar lomba di SMP Konohagakure," oh jadi itu yang mau kau bicarakan, Shikamaru.

Haha, lucu sekali kalau aku berfikir kau akan menyatakan cinta.

Tunggu, kau ingat? Kau kan menyuruhku saat pulang sekolah. Bukan ketika berangkat sekolah.

"Ugh, tidak mau. Lakukan saja sendiri. Kau tahu tidak? Kemarin aku capek sekali menyiapkan pesta kedata-" aku yang ingin menyelesaikan omonganku, malah dipotong oleh uapanmu.

"Hoaahmm. Memang siapa yang peduli dengan itu? Mendokusai," ingin aku daratkan kakiku ke kepala nanasmu, Shika. Uuugh!

Aku yang kesal langsung pergi menuju ruang guru Asuma. Masih menenteng tas, dan mukaku yang semrawut. Yah, pagi harinya kan aku masih harus memasak kue untuk Kurou yang siangnya mau pulang. Menyebalkan sekali.

Sewaktu aku sampai di ruang Asuma sensei, benar-benar kesal aku. Mapnya banyak sekali, dan aku tidak tahu mana yang punyamu. Aku melamun di depan meja Asuma sensei dan sedikit melirik ke berbagai arah. Suasanannya hening. Saat itulah seseorang yang ingin aku lupakan muncul di belakangku.

"Ohayou, Tema-chan. Sedang apa?" suara yang sangat aku kenal memanggilku.

Aku sama sekali tidak takut untuk menoleh. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan mendapati siapa yang datang.

"Itachi-kun. Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku pada seorang anak laki-laki tinggi dan tampan.

Matanya hitam legam mengkilap. Itu tanda kalau dia keturunan Uchiha, klan yang di hormati di Konohagakure.

"Aku baru saja lewat di depan ruang ini. Dan aku lihat ada malaikat sedang kebingungan di sini. Memang kenapa?" oh ya ampun. Orang yang aku suka memanggilku malaikat.

Aku blushing seketika.

Bagaimana tidak?

Itachi. Keren, tampan, tinggi, pandai, dan terhormat memuji gadis biasa sepertiku.

"Aa..aa..ku.. Umm," aku gugup mengucapkan bahkan satu katapun pada Itachi.

Dia benar-benar membuatku blushing berat.

"Butuh bantuan?" uaah.. Sudah tampan, pandai, keren, baik pula. Aku mengangguk mantap waktu itu.

"Um.. Itachi-kun. Bisakah kau mencarikan map milik Shikamaru? Aku bingung yang mana," ucapku santai—meski terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati," katanya tegas dan langsung mengecek setiap map yang tergeletak disitu.

"Roku-A, Roku-A, Roku-D, Roku- B, Roku-A, Roku-A, Roku-B, Roku-A, Roku-A," ya ampun, banyak sekali yang Roku-A. Aku bahkan ragu aku bisa membawa dua dari semuanya itu. Map nya besar-besar sekali.

"Ba..banyak sekali," keluhku. Tiba-tiba, Itachi merangkulku.

Tampak sangat menjijikan bagiku. Tapi, kalau aku menolak aku tak mau hal buruk terjadi.

"Aku mau membantumu, kok," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum polos.

"Benarkah?" ucapku sambil mengambil kesempatan kabur dari rangkulan anak keren itu.

"Kau ragu?" jawaban itu sontak membuat kepalaku bergoyang. "Tentu tidak."

Itachi membawakan empat map, sementara aku dua buah.

Haha, aku jadi ingat. Itachi dan kau itu bedanya jauuuuh sekali, Shikamaru.

Kau itu malas dan pelit. Kalau Itachi kan rajin dan baik sekali. Tapi jujur, kalau masalah tampan, kau nomor satu.

"Ya ampun. Aku lupa!" teriakku tiba-tiba yang membuat Itachi terkeju7t.

"Apa yang kau lupakan, Tema-chan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Itu, ng.. Kumpulan soal-soal untuk latihan Ujian. Tunggu sebentar, Itachi-kun," ucapku dan langsung berbalik menuju meja Asuma sensei.

Kau tahu, tidak Shika? Benar-benar sakit hatiku sewaktu itu.

Saat aku mengobrak-abrik meja sensei untuk mencari di mana soal-soal merepotkan itu. Bukannya kumpulan soal yang ku temukan, malahan satu lembar foto memuakkan yang benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. 

_– Hari Kasih Sayang. Ino dan Shikamaru – _

Rasanya ingin aku bakar foto itu dan aku teriakkan namamu sekeras mungkin.

Tapi itu hal konyol. Aku kesal, sangat kesal. Kau tahu, foto apa itu? Apa kau ingat, Shikamaru?

Foto itu adalah foto saat Ino menyuapimu satu batang coklat berbentuk hati.

Saat itu, hatiku masih bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa sih, Asuma sensei menyimpan foto tidak berguna seperti itu. Lebih baik dibuang, atau di bakar saja. Huuuh.

Aku tak yakin, perasaan apa yang menyelimutiku sewaktu itu. Apa aku cemburu? Aah, bodohnya aku. Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada orang yang memang bukan siapa-siapaku itu. Tapi, aku yakin. Itu adalah perasaan marah ketika kau dekat dengan orang lain selain aku.

Otakku mendidih saat itu. Terus ku tatap foto itu dengan tajam dan ingin rasanya aku bakar.

Aku marah, dan ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Marah sekali melihat fotomu sedang berduaan dengan Ino si tukang dandan itu.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Tema-chan?" suara itu membuyarkan amarahku.

"Ah, gomen, Itachi-kun. Apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak terlalu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari? Apa itu?" gawat.

Kalau Itachi tahu tentang foto itu dan memergokiku cemburu, bisa jadi masalah besar.

"Ngg.. Anu, ini Cuma foto waktu Asuma sensei dan Kurenai sensei di hari kasih sayang. Aku menemukannya, jadi aku lihat sebentar. Aah~ lupakan, Itachi-kun," elakku dengan cepat. Sinting, ya aku. Aku menganggap kalian berdua itu Asuma sensei dan Kurenai sensei.

Ngg.. Apa sedekat itukah kau dan Ino, Shikamaru?

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu merah sekali? Seperti jengkel," sial. Itachi tahu.

"Etto.. Ungg.. Aa..Ano.. Aah, lupakan, Itachi-kun," wajahku benar-benar konyol waktu itu. Haha, kau pasti akan menertawakanku waktu itu, Shikamaru.

"Apa itu, kumpulan soal yang kau cari?" Itachi menunjuk kea rah sebuah buku yang lumayan besar tepat di belakangku.

"Ah, benar. Ini bukunya. Arigatou, Itachi-kun. Ayo, kita pergi," aku langsung mengambil buku itu dan melempar foto sialan itu ke sembarang tempat.

Aku dan Itachi berjalan berdua ke kelas. Aku katakana padamu, ya Shikamaru. Sewaktu aku berjalan dengan Itachi, sungguh ada yang berbeda. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, dan mukaku pasti merah padam.

Seberapa beratpun aku melupakan Itachi, akan sia-sia.

Dia benar-benar sulit dilupakan.

Terlalu sempurna.

Apa kau cemburu, Shikamaru?

Etto.. Shikamaru, boleh aku jujur? Ung.. Sebenarnya sih, sehabis kutemukan foto itu, aku jadi membencimu.

Gomen, Shikamaru.

Entah kenapa, rasa cintaku pada Itachi malahan bertambah dan rasa benciku pada Ino, terbagi juga kepadamu.

Shikamaru, kau ingat waktu itu?

Kau ingat, apa yang kau lakukan sewaktu aku an Itachi sampai di kelas?

Sungguh, itu seperti bukan kau, Shikamaru.

Kau C E M B U R U !

"Nah, Tema-chan. Kita sampai. Mau diletakkan di mana map ini?" Itachi menawarkan bantuannya sekali lagi padaku.

Aku juga masih bingung. Kan yang mengurusi semua itu kau! Kau malah enak-enakan tidur di bangku ku. Ah, itu si biasa.

Ada yang lebih luar biasa lagi, kau ingat?

Aku ingin membangunkanmu. Tapi aku tak sampai hati. Aku kasihan padamu. Mungkin kau lelah, atau apa. Saat aku ingin mendekatimu, Itachi malah menarik tanganku.

Aku berteriak kecil. Aku tak menyangka, teriakkan ku itu membangunkan tidur pulasmu.

"Oh, kau Temari. Sudah diambil?" tanyamu santai—tanpa dosa. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku dan mendengus.

Kau menatap wajahku lekat-lekat dari tempatmu duduk—sekitar 3 setengah meter dari tempatku dan Itachi berdiri.

"Lepaskan tangannya, orang Uchiha," ketusmu keras.

Tanpa bertanyapun, aku tahu apa maksudmu—sepertinya.

"Apa hakmu, Nara?" jawab Itachi dengan nada menantang.

"Lepaskan aku bilang," kau malah tambah ketus waktu itu.

Itachi akhirnya melepaskanku. Setelah tanganku bebas, Itachi langsung meletakkan map yang ia bawa di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan degan Temari?" ucapmu jengkel—yah seperti orang cemburu.

"Apa urusanmu?" tegas Itachi. Aku masih bengong, memikirkan apa yang terjadi di hadapanku.

"Jelas ada. Kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun dengan Temari karena-" terlihat jelas, kau bingung dengan kalimatmu.

"Karena apa?" Itachi bertanya.

"K..Karena dia asistenku," ucapmu mengelak. What? Asistenmu?

"Apa kau bilang, Shikamaru? Asistenmu?" ucapku kaget.

"Ya, kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan," ingin sekali aku meninjumu dengan super duper keras, Shikamaru.

Enak saja kau bilang begitu.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya dong. Temari-chan itu bukan budak," ya ampun. Lagi-lagi Itachi membelaku.

"Keluar dari kelas ini," usirmu. Aku benar-benar kesal. Memang ini kelas siapa, sih? Main usir segala.

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo, Itachi melangkah meninggalkan kelas dengan muka kesal. Bagaimana tidak, kau itu sungguh keterlaluan. Setelah ia pergi, impianku tersampaikan. Aku berhasil menampar pipimu hingga merah.

PLAK!

"Aww.. Apa yang kau lakukan, cewek mendokusai?"

"Apa? Apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Itachi itu membantuku. Dia itu anak baik, tapi apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru? Kasihan dia. Aku malas berteman denganmu. Sungguh," ucapku ketus dan langsung meninggalkanmu berdiri di dekat pintu.

Aku melemparkan tasku ke bangku dan menangis sejadi-jadi.

"Menangis, anak kecil? Heh, bisa ditebak, kok. Kasihan, Shika-kun. Punya _deskmate _kayak kamu," ledek Ino yang duduk di belakangku.

Aku hanya mendengus dan sama sekali tidak memberikan respon terhadap omongannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Kau kembali. Duduk di sebelahku. Malas rasanya melirik ke arahmu. Cih. Aku benci kau. Aku tahu sekarang. Aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan. AKU TIDAK JADI JATUH CINTA PADAMU. Kau itu jahat, Shikamaru. Sana, cintai saja Ino si tukang dandan dan jangan ganggu aku dan Itachi. Huuuh!

"Hei, kau masih ngambek?" tanyamu innocent.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, sih, Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba nyambung.

Berisik sekali anak itu. Dasar!

"Bukan urusanmu," ketusku pada Ino. Dia malah menyeringai.

"Jangan pasang senyum monster kayak gitu. Dasar tukang menghina," wow. Kau membelaku, Shikamaru. Tapi aku masih jengkel padamu. Aku tak peduli.

Hari itu pelajaran kosong. Semua sensei sedang dalam rapat penting. Entahlah. Kalau pelajaran kosong kan aku selalu diam di tempat duduk. Tidak membosankan, kok. Tapi setelah ada kau, rasanya beda. Apalagi waktu itu. Benar-benar membosankan.

Aku masih duduk termenung. Wajahku benar-benar semrawut. Aku mencuri pandangan ke arahmu.

Seperti biasa, kau tidur dengan enaknya.

Meninggalkan aku yang sedang bengong, dan bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Terkadang, aku cemburu dengan Ino dan Sai, apalagi dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Nampaknya, hari-hari mereka sangat indah. Meski mereka bilang hanya sahabat, sungguh tampak seperti sepasang pemuda yang mejalin cinta.

Tidak seperti aku dan kau. Yaa, semua yang meilhat pasti tahu.

"Temari. kau kok diam saja? Tidak bosan? Apa kau mau tidur denganku?" katamu tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut.

Kata-katamu itu menjijikan sekali, Shikamaru. Aku langsung memalingkan mukaku.

"Oh iya. Hal yang ingin aku bicarakan sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku bicarakan sekarang saja, ya."

"Terserah kau saja," aku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan.

"Kau mau ikut lomba apa?"

"Bahasa Inggris," ketusku singkat.

"Mendokusai~" celetukmu seperti biasa.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja urusanku. Kalau kau marah, mana bisa kau mendata peserta lomba dengan baik. Hei, dengar ya. Sebentar lagi Ujian yang mendokusai itu akan tiba. Kalau kau masih sibuk dengan urusan cintamu dengan Itachi yang tidak penting itu, nilaimu bisa jelek. Apa kau mau itu terjadi? Kalau Itachi yang tidak lulus si, bagus. Tapi kalau kau, aku takkan membiarkan," ucapmu sok bijaksana waktu itu. A

ku terkejut, senang, dan kesal dengan kata-katamu.

"Kau itu pemalas. Mulai sekarang, urusi urusanmu sendiri. Jangan ikut campur aku dan Itachi-kun," ucapku kesal.

Kau hanya mendengus.

"Ya sudah. Aku saja lah yang mendata. Kau yakin ikut Bahasa Inggris? Tidak IPA saja? Biar sama sepertiku?" ucapmu tambah menyebalkan.

"Aku dan Itachi-kun setuju untuk sama-sama ikut Bahasa Inggris. Hei, kan sudah aku bilang, urusi urusanmu sendiri," aku benar-benar sangat kesal padamu.

Kau langsung pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun dan mulai mendata anak-anak yang lain.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Tunggu. Berapa biaya pendaftarannya?" teriakku padamu yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku sudah mengambil uang milikmu tadi. Kau pasti tidak sadar. Yah, dari pada memint langsung padamu. Itu mendokusai," kau kurang ajar sekali sih, Shika. Huuuuh!

'Awas kau,' kutukku dalam hati.

Kau mendekat ke setiap anak, mendata dan menariki biaya pendaftarannya. Aku biasa saja sebelum kau mendata Ino.

"Kau mau ikut apa?" katamu ketus seperti biasa.

"Jangan galak-galak, dong Shikamaru. Aku kan sahabatmu," goda Ino. Aku mulai panas.

"Mendokusai,"

"Hn, baiklah. Aku ikut IPA. Biar sama sepertimu. Tapi.. Aku tiak bawa uang, Shika-kun," alasan saja Ino. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Mendokusai. Memang aku peduli?"

"Kau benar tidak peduli denganku, Shika-kun? Jahat sekali kau ini.. Aku kan saha-"

"Iya, baik. Sudah, jangan mengoceh lagi. Aku bayarkan," hei. Sejak kapan kau jadi baik? Apalagi dengan Ino! Ya ampun. Kesabaranku terhadap kalian berdua sudah habis.

"Aaa.. Sangkyuu. Shikamaru-kun baik sekali," ucap Ino dan langsung memelukmu.

Aaarggh, itulah yang membuatku semakin membencimu Shikamaru.

Benar-benar benci. Aku memilih pindah ke tempat duduk Sakura untuk mengbrol dan menghilangkan beban pikiran.

Berharap dapat hiburan, aku ikut mengobrol dengan Sakura, Hinata, dan juga Tenten. Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan.

"Temari-chan, hanya kau loh yang masih misteri," ucap Sakura padaku. Aku bingung

"Misteri?" tanyaku polos.

"Semua sudah mengakuinya," tambah Tenten.

"Apa?"

"Et…Etto.. T..Temari, s…suka pa..adaa ss..siapa?" tanya Hinata ragu. Aku tercengang.

"Bicara soal itu, aku diam saja lah. NO COMMENT," ucapku kesal.

"Apa Shikamaru?" goda Sakura. Aku langsung panas dan dengan cepat memberikan respon.

"BUKAN. Enak saja kau ini,"

"Itachi-kun ya?" Tenten menebak. Ingin rasanya aku mengangguk. Tidak. Aku bukan orang yang blak-blakkan. Aku langsung pergi dari situ dan menuju kursi kosong di belakang. Mungkin dengan itu, pikiranku tenang.

Tunggu. Apa kau marah sekarang, Shika? Kau marah karena dulu aku tak bisa melupakan Itachi? Kalau iya, koreksi dirimu dong. Kau itu sangat menyebalkan dulu.

Aku bisa tenang setelah aku duduk di belakang kelas. Paling tidak untuk beberapa menit. Sambil membaca novel yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan kelas. Itulah yang aku cari dari tadi. Ketenangan.

"Siapa anak yang kau suka, Shikamaru?", ingatkah kau kalau teman-temanmu pernah bertanya begitu padamu?

"Aah. Mendokusai. Kalian pikir saja sendiri," jawabanmu lugu sekali, Shikamaru.

Tapi waktu itu, ingatkah kau siapa orang yang mereka curigai sebagai anak yang kau sukai?

"Ino ya?" sakit hati ini, Shika.

Aku memang tak tahu pasti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi aku yakin. Aku cemburu waktu itu.

Kau hanya mendengus kesal waktu itu. Sebenarnya, aku biasa saja dengan obrolan mereka yang sama-sekali tidak penting itu. Membaca novel jauh lebih membuatku tenang. Aku berusaha diam saja. Menikmati kata demi kata dalam novel itu.

Tapi ingatkah kau, Shikamaru?

Kau bilang apa pada teman-temanmu waktu itu?

Iya, hal itu adalah hal yang membuat aku terbang melayang. Entahlah, apa aku gila waktu itu?

"Hey, jawab. Ino kan anaknya?" uugh. Sok tahu sekali si Sai itu! Bilang saja cemburu kalau orang yang ditaksirnya disukai orang yang lebih keren dari dirinya.

"Hey. Semua kan sudah memberi tahu orangnya. Kini tinggal kau seorang," oi. Jangan suka memaksakan kehendak! Arrgh, jujur. Aku benar-benar marah ketika kau dipaksa begitu. Perasaan itu kerap kali datang. Perasaan yang mungkin saja mengarah pada hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Hn," lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Kau mulai melangkah menjauhi teman-temanmu yang aneh itu. Data anak-anak calon peserta lomba kan masih berantakan di mejamu. Mungkin kau ingin membereskannya. Entahlah~

"Temari," copot jantung ini ketika tiba-tiba kau mengucapkan nama itu. Tepat di depan teman-temanmu.

"Oi, rambut kuning cabang empat, Shikamaru suka padamu tuh," sialan kau Naruto. Aku yang masih terkejut hanya bisa melongo. Sebenarnya aku belum yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan.

"Bodoh, kau Naruto. Shikamaru bilang, dia suka pada Ino," elakku cepat. Aku berlagak seperti orang tuli saja, ya. Sudah jelas-jelas kau bilang Temari, aku masih mengelak.

"Hah, jangan pura-pura bodoh, Temari. Shikamaru itu suka padamu!" ledek Lee.

Ino yang mengetahuinya langsung mendekat ke arah Shikamaru.

"Minna.. Shikamaru salah bilang. Dia menyukai aku, bukan Temari. oke?" sok sekali si Ino itu. Ingin aku pukul saja. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Kesaaaaall sekali.

"Ino-chan. Kau suka pada Shikamaru?" tanya Sai kecewa. Ino hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya—tanda ia melakukan sebuah rencana menyebalkan.

"Oh baiklah," ucap Sai.

Aku masih tak peduli. Meski dalam hati ini sedikit lega—pertanyaanku kemarin terjawab.

Tapi aku masih kesal dengan mu. Seandainya pagi itu kau tidak melakukan hal itu, mungkin sekarang hatiku sudah berbunga-bunga.

"Shikamaru suka padamu tuh," ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Dia bilang Ino!" elakku—lagi.

"Pura-pura bodoh kau ini," ledek Sakura.

"Benar kok. Aku dengarnya Ino,"

"Temari dan Ino itu beda jauh," ucap Tenten menyalahkanku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus, menutup novel yang tengah ku baca, dan kembali ke bangku ku.

Sesampainya aku di bangku, kau sedang sibuk tidur—lagi.

Aku ingin membangunkanmu dan memukulmu karena berbuat hal-hal aneh seharian ini.

"Eh, kau sudah kembali, Temari?" ucapmu seraya bangun dari tidur pulasmu.

Aku hanya mendengus. Tapi tiba-tiba kau meminta maaf, kau ingat?

"Sumimasen, Temari. Aku memang bodoh,"

"A..Apa maksudmu?" aku tak tega melihatmu merasa bersalah.

"Kau pasti masih marah, kan?"

"Etto.. Ngg.."

"Sumimasen."

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku yang-"

"Aku salah, Temari. benar-benar tak aku sangka cinta itu sangat mendokusai."

Belum sempat aku menjawab, bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi. Saatnya pulang!

Aku keluar dari sekolah dan mencoba melupakan masalah yang tadi itu. Aku kayuh sepedaku cepat untuk menemui Kurou yang mungkin sudah sampai rumah.

Benar saja. Sesampainya aku di rumah, seorang anak laki-laki berwajah imut langsung memelukku.

"Neechan. Aku rindu," ucapnya.

"Aaah. Neechan juga rindu kau," tak ku sangka, air mataku mengalir. Aku benar-benar merindukan adikku ini. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Aah. Kau kan anak tunggal. Mana tahu rasanya.

"Kau sampai kapan?"

"Sudah sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Oh iya. Aku mau tanya sesuatu pada neechan,"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar, kan?" haha. Aku pasti tertawa kalau mengingat kejadian itu.

"Bicara apa, kau Kurou," elakku.

"Shikamaru niichan mengirimimu pesan. Katanya, dia mengajakmu kencan sore ini," goda Kurou. Aku masih belum percaya. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil handphoneku. Dan ku baca pesan masuknya.

Benar saja. Kau mengirimiku pesan, Shikamaru. Ingat? Pesan apa itu?

Yaah. Kau menyuruhku menemuimu di depan sekolah sore itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Hn, baiklah.

Pikirku, tak ada salahnya kan menemuimu. Lagipula, sore itu jadwal les ku .

Aku mengendarai sepedaku menuju sekolah. Aku mengayuh dengan sangat lambat malas sekali rasanya. Benar!

Aku harap, sesampainya aku di sekolah, bukan kabar buruk atau sesuatu yang merepotkan yang terjadi. Yaah.. Tapi apa kau tahu? Itu semua TIDAK TERJADI.

Sesampainya aku di sekolah, aku benar-benar kesal Shikamaru. Ingin aku obrak abrik rambut nanasmu itu. Aaarrrgghh!

* * *

><p>[[ - _T O B E C O N T I N U E D_- ]]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *teriak2 gaje<strong>

**Minna~ maaf lama update nyaaaa.. maklumm, badan lemes gara-gara puasa..**

**Hahhahahahaha, tapi bukan puasa nya dan bukan sama sekali puasanya yg jadi masalah..**

**Tapi otak saya~**

**Belakangan ini rada eror, jadi gabisa buat mikir lancaaar~**

**Pada kuat puasa, kan?**

**Kuaat kan?**

**Baguslaaah *dzigh**

**B U A T Y A N G S U D A H M E R E V I E W , T E R I M A K A S I H B A N Y A K . . . **

**B A G I Y A N G B E L U M , D I T U N G G U S E L A L U :D**

**Review yaaa~ **

**Review yaaa~**

**[[ Sumimasen kalau chapter ini jelek dan sama sekali gag menarik.. Selanjutnya, aku usahain deeh, abis ini kan juga alurnya real. Kisah ku sendiri *aa curhat.. Jadi maaf kalo kurang bagus ]]**

**R – E – V – I – E – W **

**o8.o2.2o11 :] **


	3. Uruwashiki Hito

**Chapter 3 – Uruwashiki Hito – **

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ShikaTema **

**Summary : Just read**

**Rate : K+ aja yaaaa**

**WARNING :**

**GAJE STORY, AU, OOC, Aneh, menyebabkan kantuk,**

**Jangan dibaca saat kekenyangan, nanti muntah berlebihan -,-**

**Yooo.. ENJOY … REVIEW AFTER READ **

***Mbaak, mass bulan puasa musti banyak beramal***

**DZIGHHHH!**

* * *

><p><em>TEMARI POV<em>

Aku harap, sesampainya aku di sekolah, bukan kabar buruk atau sesuatu yang merepotkan yang terjadi. Yaah.. Tapi apa kau tahu? Itu semua TIDAK TERJADI.

Sesampainya aku di sekolah, aku benar-benar kesal Shikamaru. Ingin aku obrak abrik rambut nanasmu itu. Aaarrrgghh!

Kau ingat tidak apa yang kau lakukan di depan gerbang sekolah? Ingat tidak? Kau dan Ino.. Arrgh. Malas rasanya mengingat saat itu. Menyebalkan—sangat! Baik. Aku ingatkan kau lagi ya. Kau memakai kemeja hijau berlambangkan klan nara, seperti yang biasa kau pakai. Awalnya aku mengira saat itu kau sedang bersandar santai di dinding sebelah gerbang sekolah, memandang awan, dan membayangkan suatu hal. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang kau bayangkan. Ino? Atau aku?

Tapi saat itu kau tidak sedang santai menungguku, Shikamaru. Bukannya menunggu, kau malah membuat otakku mendidih.

Ingat?

Aku beri satu petunjuk, Shikamaru.

Es Krim.

Iya. Tepat. Saat itu, kau sedang membelikan gadis centil berbaju ungu itu es krim _cone_ rasa nanas. Entah suatu kebetulan atau mungkin jebakan yang tepat, aku datang ketika kau dan Ino sedang mesra-mesranya memegang es krim itu.

Samar-samar aku dengar dari kejauhan. Entah apa yang membuatku sudi melihat kalian berdua pacaran. Ingin sekali aku memberontak dari perilaku ku yang abnormal. Melihat kalian bedua makan es krim sama-sama. Aku pikir memang tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih abnormal dari itu.

"Shikamaru, aku minta es krim yang nanas ya.. Boleh, kan?" kurang lebih, begitulah Ino merengek padamu. Bikin perut mual saja. Kalau cuma es krim nanas, makan saja kepalamu. Gampang kan? Tidak usah pakai gaya yang sok centil.

Aku bertanya-tanya, kau itu kerasukan setan apa ya? Kenapa kau malah meng-iya-kan permintaan Ino dan membelikannya es krim? Haah.. Benar-benar abnormal.

Aku terus memperhatikan kalian berdua dari balik sebuah tembok. Sekitar sepuluh meter lah. Aku benar-benar yakin kalian berdua tidak melihatku. Memalukan sekali kalau seorang Sabaku sepertiku dipergoki sedang memergoki orang seperti kalian. Yah. Sudah kubilang, perilaku ku waktu itu mendadak abnormal. Aku bisa saja berlari dan memukul Ino keras-keras karena menggodamu terus.

Bermenit-menit aku melihat mu duduk berdua dengan Ino. Gadis centil itu masih terus menjilati es krim yang dibayar pakai uangmu. Tanpa rasa berdosa, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu mu. Uuugh. Seandainya itu bukan lingkungan sekolah, sudah aku telan si Ino!

Eeh.. Tunggu. Apa kau tidak ingat kau punya janji denganku, Shikamaru? Malah bermesra-mesraan kau ini! Dasar _mendokusai_~

Aku terus mengomel sendiri tentang kelakuanmu itu. Keterlaluan sekali. Benar! Kau sudah benar-benar lupa ya akan janji kita waktu itu. Hmmppf.. Sambil mengomel tidak jelas, aku menghentakkan kakiku bolak balik ke tanah. Awalnya, hanya bunyi tuk tuk tuk ringan yang terdengar. Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Tanpa aku sadar, aku menginjak sebuah ranting besar.

Kreeeekkkk.

Suara nyaring yang dihasilkan mampu menembus ruang antara aku dan kalian.

Sontak, gadis centil itu terbangun dari tiduran nya yang menumpang di bahu mu. Dia menatap wajahmu—dengan tatapan menggoda tentunya.

"Apa itu, Shikamaru?" tanyanya dengan centil—tentu saja.

Kau tidak menjawab. Kau malah berdiri dari bangku itu dan menuju ke arahku. Aku bingung setengah mati. Yah, daripada dipergoki mengintip kalian yang seperti pacaran, lebih baik kau lupakan saja janji untuk bertemu denganku itu.

Aku berbalik, dan hendak melangkah menjauh. Tapi suara mu menghentikan langkahku.

"Tunggu," sontak, kakiku berhenti melangkah.

"Kau lama sekali. Apa dari tadi kau hanya mengintip? Aku sudah benar-benar risih dengan orang itu," katamu sambil melirik ke arah gadis babi itu.

Yang kau maksud hanya memasang wajah bingung. Sepertinya ia sudah punya tebakan, siapa yang kau ajak bicara.

"Etto.. A..Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian," ucapku menahan malu dan kesal.

"Menganggu apa? Kalau kau bersembunyi, justru itu akan lebih mengganggu. _Mendokusai_~" aku sedikit lega dengan ucapanmu. Yah, paling tidak kau itu kan tidak mengharapkan jalan berdua dengan Ino.

Aku masih mencerna omonganmu. Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku, ha?

"Shikamaru. Ayo makan es krim sama-sama.. Suapi aku yaa," ucap gadis babi itu dari belakang. Sinting! Umurnya masih 12 tahun. Sudah berani-beraninya dia minta disuapi teman laki-lakinya yang BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPANYA itu!

Aku hanya mendengus. Risih sekali kalau terus melihat kalian. Sungguh.

Tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang kau dan babi itu bicarakan atau lakukan, aku langsung menyambar sepedaku dan pulang. Aku kan sudah bilang, lupakan saja janji itu. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu kok yang akan kau bicarakan. Paling-paling, masalah pendaftaran lomba.

Aku yang masih kesal terus mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat. Mukaku benar-benar merah. Bukan karena malu, tapi kesal setengah mati. Bisa-bisanya, aku malah terus bertahan di tempat itu dan memperhatikan kalian pacaran. Huuuuuu!

Aku sampai dirumah 1 menit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ya, aku kan ngebut. Kemarahanku telah membangkitkan semangat dan energi ku. Sesampainya aku dirumah, Kankurou yang sedang duduk di teras memasang tampang heran. Ya jelas. Aku ini kan kakak tersayangnya. Kalau seorang adik melihat wajah kakaknya kusut, pasti akan timbul tanda tanya besar di benaknya.

Kurou menghentikan aktivitas membaca-komik nya. Dia mengikutiku ke dalam rumah. Sehati-hati apapun Kankurou berjalan, aku akan dapat merasakan langkah kakinya yang mengikutiku. Aku tak peduli. Biarkan saja. Toh, Kurou yang membuntutiku. Dan bukan kau! Aku tahu, waktu Kurou melewati ruang televisi, Gaara yang sedang duduk santai memberikan tatapan tajam pada kami. Aku tahu, dalam benaknya pun muncul tanda tanya besar sekali. Aku masih tak peduli. Mereka itu kan memang adik ku yang paling ingin tahu. Jadilah kedua adik kecilku itu mengikutiku dari belakang. Mereka mendadak bodoh. Masa membuntuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang sengaja di buat keras. Mau menantangku, mungkin. Tetap saja. Aku masih malas membuka mulutku. Itu semua gara-gara kau tahu!

Aku masuk ke kamarku. Aku banting pintunya keras-keras. Entah seperti apa ekspresi kaget Kurou dan Gaara. Aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku membantingkan tubuhku ke kasur. Memandang keluar menuju langit sore yang mulai berwarna jingga. Awannya unik, Shikamaru. Mirip kau. Degan wajah bulat oval dan rambut lancip seperti nanas. Ah, aku jadi rindu kau.

Tapi tiba-tiba awan itu disapu angin. Bergantilah bentuknya. Wajah oval itu membulat dan rambut indahnya itu memanjang. Ikal dan seperti diikat kebelakang. Aku kenal wajah itu.

Itachi.

_Kuso._ Aku teringat orang itu lagi. Aku pejamkan mataku pelan-pelan. Mencoba melupakan orang itu. Tapi malah kau yang muncul di benakku. Aku masih sangat kesal dengan perilakumu waktu itu. Benar. Aku ingin sehari saja melupakanmu. Aku pejamkan lagi mataku untuk berusaha menghapus ingatan tentang mu sore itu. Tidak ada bedanya kalau begitu. Yang muncul malah Itachi. Aku depresi ringan. Entah kenapa sore itu aku mirip sekali orang gila. Berguling-guling di atas kasur ku. Memeluk bantal panjangku dan memberantakkan sprei kamarku.

Aku kesal. Kesal sekali. Tapi tak ada yang bisa aku salahkan. Tidak ada yang bisa aku jadikan pelampiasan. Oh.. Aku butuh seseorang..

Saat itulah sang penolong datang. Seseorang mengirimiku pesan. Aah. Sepertinya sebutan 'penolong' itu hanya tebakan yang sama sekali meleset.

Karena ternyata, kaulah pengirim pesan itu.

"_Sumimasen,_ Temari. Aku menunggumu tadi. Sungguh. Aku bukan sedang berpacaran dengan babi merepotkan itu. Dia kebetulan lewat dan melihatku. Ingin aku kabur, namun aku khawatir jika kau datang aku tidak di sana. _Gomennasai _Temari. Apa kau cemburu?" tiba-tiba, aku tertawa lepas. Aku rentangkan tanganku di kasur.

"Shikamaru _baka_! Sudah tahu aku cemburu. Hahahahahaa! Apa kau belum tahu juga, Shikamaru? Aku ini suka padamu," aku benar-benar sinting. Teriakkanku itu menggema sampai ke kamar Gaara. Terang saja, Gaara pasti mendengar teriakkanku.

Aku terus tertawa sendiri. Kurou dan ibu yang sedang berada di depan kamarku merasa khawatir. Mereka mengetuk pintu kamarku pelan.

"Temari-_chan_.. Temari-_chan.. Daijoubu desuka_?" tanya Ibu lembut. Aku tersentak dan diam seketika. Ibu pasti mendengar aku berteriak. Oh, _Kuso!_

"Tema-_nee_.. Tema-_nee_," panggil Kurou. Aku tahu, kalau adikku yang satu itu sedang khawatir, dia akan menggunakan nama panggilan yang aneh-aneh. Seperti Tema-nee, Oka, Tou, Gaa-kun, dan lain-lain.

Aku tak mau membuat mereka lebih khawatir lagi. Aku mencoba tenang dan membuka pintu kamarku.

"Temari-_chan. Daijoubu desuka_?" tanya ibu sambil memegangi bahu ku.

"Tema-_nee _ketawa sendiri terus. Apa kau kerasukan roh jahat? Kenapa rambutmu seperti orang gila? Dan kenapa... Kenapa kamarmu seperti kapal titanic yang hancur itu? Kenapa kau belum belajar?" sifat _over protective_ Kurou segera keluar. Aku benar-benar risih kalau Kurou kambuh.

"_Daijoubu Desu_.. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok bu, Kurou. Aku hanya.. Hanya.."

"Hanya apa?"

"Ung.. Ano, hanya saja.. Etto.. Ahh. Aku ingat lelucon Hinata tadi siang. Sudah yaa bu," ucapku seadanya. Kurou masih memasang wajah heran.

"Hinata-_neechan_ bukannya pendiam? Masa anak seperti itu bikin lelucon sampai _Neechan_ jadi gila begitu? Ada yang aneh, bu," ucap Kurou dari luar. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Aah.. Bodohnya aku. Harusnya aku bilang Sakura, bukan Hinata. Arrrgh! Untung ibu hanya menjawab dengan "Biarkan saja" . Yaah, setidaknya, mereka tidak mencari tahu dan tidak akan tahu kenapa aku jadi depresi begini.

Aku masih teringat dengan pesan singkatmu itu. Ingin sekali aku membalasnya. Tapi aku masih kesal denganmu. Biarkan saja laah.

Aku ambil _MP3 Player_ ku yang berbentuk kotak berwarna hijau-kuning. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka perpaduan warna itu. Aku langsung memakai _headset_ nya dan memutar sebuah lagu dengan volume maksimal. Aku sengaja memilih lagu _Mirai Wakusei, _sebuah lagu dari band favoritku, Ikimon Gakari. Entah kenapa, aku selalu membayangkan sebuah planet masa depan dimana hanya kau dan aku saja penghuninya.

_**Itsu datte bokura wa tada te wo toriatte wakachiaitai dake**_

_**Fusagikonda kokoro mo kakusanakute mou ii kara**_

_**Itsu datte wasurecha ikenain da kimi ga ite kureru kara kono hoshi wa**_

_**Shinkokyuu shite ashita wo mukaerareru**_

Itu adalah bagian yang paling aku suka. Suara dan improvisasi Kiyoe Yoshioka, sang penyanyi benar-benar hebat. Dia bisa menyesuaikan nada dengan keadaan dari lagu tersebut. Aah~ kenapa aku malah jadi seorang pengamat musik sih? Entahlah. Intinya, aku suka lagu itu.

Aku pikir dengan membayangkan planet masa depan itu, perasaanku akan tenang. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Aku tambah depresi. Takut-takut, planet itu malah dihuni oleh alien-alien bodoh yang mirip Ino! Aah, bicara apa sih aku ini?

Aku mau ganti lagu saja.

Oke, aku putar saja lagu _Futari. Futari_ berarti bersama-sama. Lagu ini selalu membuat aku tersenyum. Entah. Aku tak peduli apa kata temanku yang sesama pecinta Ikimono Gakari. Mereka bilang "_Futari _itu lagu yang selalu membuat aku jadi cengeng"

Tidak benar. Meskipun lirik dan video klipnya menyedihkan, toh itu kan hanya lagu.

Sampai aku menyadarinya.

Aku menangis mendengar lirik yang berseni dari lagu itu. Mizuno-_san_ hebat bisa menciptakan lagu itu! Kiyoe-_san_ juga sangat keren bisa membawakan lagu itu dengan kelewat sempurna. Ditambah lagi alunan gitar akustik Hotaka-_san_ benar-benar menakjubkan!

Lagu ternyata bisa membuat seseorang benar-benar tenang. Atau malah menangis sejadi-jadi. Lagu adalah sebuah pelampiasan emosi. Wadah mengungkapkan segudang perasaan yang terpendam. Perasaan itu lalu dibumbui oleh nada-nada indah dan menghasilkan alunan melodi yang dapat dengan mudah meluluhkan perasaan kita.

Hei, sejak kapan aku peduli dengan kata-kata merepotkan seperti itu?

_Never mind_. Oke, kembali ke cerita. Aku masih depresi. Aku kira lagu-lagu itu akan mengobati rasa sakitku. Tapi tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak menemukan sebuah lagu yang bisa jadi penyembuh rasa itu.

Berkali-kali aku mencari.

_Shin Ai by Nana Mizuki_

_Jikan Yo Tomare by AZU feat SEAMO_

_Winter Love by BoA_

_Flower by Back-on_

_Life by YUI_

_Nosutarujia by IKIMONO GAKARI_

_Omae Dattanda by Kishidan_

_Esperanza by Nishino Kana_

dan bahkan _Utakata Hanabi by Supercell_

Lagu-lagu itu malah membuat kepalaku _vertigo._ Sungguh kacau keadaanku waktu itu. Jahat sekali kau ini, Shikamaru. Kau itu yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan depresi yang ku alami.

Pusiiing!

_Calm Down_, Temari. Aku terus mencob tenang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam daaan..

_**krunyuuuuuukkkk..**_

_**kreeekkkk**_

_**kruunyeeekk..**_

Aku kelaparan. Yah, bagaimana tidak. Watu itu sudah hampir malam dan aku belum makan dari siang. Tenagaku sudah hampir habis karena depresi. Baiklaah.. _It's time to fulling my pocket!_

Aku keluar dari kamarku yang seperti bangkai Titanic itu. Berlari secepat Eyeshield 21 -?- menuju ke ruang makan. Huuf, untung ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Jadi aku tak perlu repot memasak lagi. Yaah, lagipula makanan yang ibu masak kelihatan lezat.

_Onigiri _dan _shiroyaki unagi_(=baca: belut bakar). _Not too bad!_

Aku segera duduk di kursi langgananku dan mulai menyantap makanan itu. Aku masih sendirian di meja itu. Ibu kan masih sibuk memasak dan membuat minuman, ayah juga sedang sibuk mengajari Kurou Matematika, sementara Gaara sedang menonton TV. _It's ok_. Makan sendirian malah membuat aku puas. Makanan yang sudah dihidangkan untuk semua anggota keluargaku itu langsung ludes oleh ku. Kenyang sekali rasanya, Shikamaru. Sepertinya aku akan jadi gendut. Apa kau masih suka kalau aku gendut?

Aku harus cepat-cepat kabur dari meja makan itu dan kembali ke kamar. Kalau ibu, ayah, dan dua anak kecil itu tahu makan malamnya habis, aku pasti kena amukan ganas mereka berempat.

Aku kembali ke kamarku. Hari sudah malam, kamarku yang berantakan memancing emosi ku untuk kembali mengamuk dalam depresi yang mendalam. Aku melirik ke selembar kertas yang terpampang di tembok.

"Aaaarrggghhhhhhh.. Besok ada _Try Out_!" teriakku seperti orang gila. Yah, _Try Out_ dan aku belum belajar sama sekali. Banyak sekali waktuku yang terbuang karena depresi. Arrghh. Sial!

Aku langsung bergegas mengobrak-abrik lemari bukuku dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang berisi panduan menghadapi Ujian dan _Try Out_ Sekolah Dasar.

Aku terus memandang tulisan Sekolah Dasar itu. Di bawahnya juga tertera sebuah tulisan dengan font kecil "Dilengkapi panduan test masuk SMP"

SD? SMP? Aku meneteskan air mataku.

"Sudah enam tahun aku mengenalmu, Shikamaru," ucapku lirih.

"Apa kita bisa bersama lagi saat SMP nanti?" air mataku bertambah deras. Aku tak bisa menahan kesedihanku. Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah? Sungguh sakit rasanya.

Ketika mataku tidak bergerak dan tidak merespon apapun kecuali tulisan itu, sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Temari-_chan_. Apa kau sudah makan?" itu ibu! Dia pasti akan memarahiku karena makan malamnya aku habiskan.

Aku langsung menghapus air mataku dan membuka pintu kamarku. Aku masih memasang wajah kusut. Dan menatap ibu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ngg.." hanya itu yang aku ucapkan.

"Kau yang mengha—"

"_Sumimasen,_ bu. Aku lapar sekali," ucapku seadanya. Ibu hanya memasang wajah heran.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut?"

"Etto.." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, ibu sudah masuk ke dalam kamarku. Dia terdiam dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Temarii-_chan_"

"Iya bu?" Ibu masih terdiam. Aku semakin takut.

"Bereskan sebelum jam Sembilan," hanya itu yang ibu bilang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah dan kesal. Baiklah, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Haah. Ini kan hanya kamar yang berantakan. Tak apa kan kalau hanya sekedar membereskan. Akhirnya, akupun memunguti sampah-sampah hasi dari depresiku yang mendalam. Buku, baju, kaus kaki, aksesoris, dan semua barang-barang kesayanganku terlempar jauh dari tempat asalnya. Hufft. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk membereskannya. Yah, untung aku rajin. Tak seperti kau!

Memang pada dasarnya kamarku itu bukan kamar yang bagus. Jadi, setelah aku bereskanpun tetap tidak terlihat megah. Yah, memang cukup rapi untuk sebuah kamar tidur gadis yang menginjak remaja sepertiku. Aku beri tahu, ya! Aku dibesarkan dengan anti manja. Ibu dan ayah sama sekali tak pernah memanjakanku. Mereka memang terlihat biasa saja dengan semua hal yang terjadi padaku. Termasuk tentang urusan cinta.

Setelah beres, aku kembali duduk di tempat tidurku. Buku latihan Ujian itu sedang berada di pangkuanku. Aku tak berani memandang covernya. Sungguh. Aku takut air mataku mengalir lagi. Dan depresiku akan kumat.

Aku membaca lembar demi lembar di buku tebal itu. Ugh. Memusingkan sekali. Anganku melayang jauh menuju kau. Apa ku juga kebingungan dengan soal-soal ini? Ah, kau itukan sangat pintar. Mana mungkin kau akan pusing hanya karena soal yang aneh ini.

Yah, sekitar dua jam aku bergulat dengan soal-soal dan penjelasan IPA itu. _Vertigo_ku kambuh lagi. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja waktu itu? Ah, yang jelas waktu itu aku ngantuk. Aku ingin memejamkan mataku dan menuju dunia khayalan yang terkenal ajaib itu. Sungguh ingin aku bermimpi tentang dirimu. Kita, di planet masa depan itu. Tanpa Ino!

Mataku sudah hampir sukses terpejam total. Sebelum ponselku berdering-tanda ada pesan.

_**From: Shikamaru-kun**_

_**Subject: None**_

_**Time Receive: 9.21 P.M**_

_**Apa kau sudah tidur? Kau sudah makan? Apa kau sudah belajar untuk besok? Apa kau masih marah? Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian tadi, Temari. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku ingin pinjam novel yang kau baca kemarin. Itu saja. Itu memang terlalu merepotkan, tapi aku mohon Temari. Maaf sudah menganggu.**_

"Tch, dasar _baka_," umpatku lirih.

Aku bingung apa yang kau inginkan, Shikamaru. Hanya mau meminjam novel? Kau kan punya ponsel. Kirimi saja aku pesan. Repot sekali sih, pakai minta bertemu. Kecuali kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin... Eh, kau benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku? Entahlah. Beban pikiranku selama seharian aku kubur di alam mimpiku. Terlelap di bawah kerlipan bintang malam. Yah, _mou wasureyou kimo no koto zenbu_*, Shikamaru!

"_Ohayouuuu_," teriakku ceria. Pagi itu kelihatan cer—ah! Hujan turun. Dan kejadian pagi itu yang benar-benar ingin membuatku tersenyum terus adalah NIJI! Yah, pelangi. Goresan indah karya Tuhan itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Bagaimana tidak? Itu mirip kau, mirip senyumanmu, Shikamaru. Indah sekali.

Hujan memang sudah sedikit reda. Dan hari sudah mulai menunjukkan sinarnya. Dengan melihat langit saja aku sudah tahu jam berapa itu.

"Setengah tujuh? Kuso!" teriakku panik. Bagaimana tidak? Hari itu Try Out, dan aku baru bangun pukul setengah tujuh. Belum ada satu hal pun yang ku lakukan, kecuali mengagumi senyum mu berupa lukisan indah di langit itu.

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuju kie kamar mandi. Kurou yang baru keluar dari pintu itu langsung aku dorong.

"Minggir, neechan sudah terlambat!" omel ku pada Kurou. Dia hanya mengendus kesal padaku.

Sebelum sempat menata barang-barangku, mataku sudah melirik ke jam dinding di kamarku.

"Jam tujuuh?" aku bahkan tidak sarapan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menuju garasi dan mengambil sepeda kesayanganku. Kukayuh sepedaku dengan sangat cepat.

Aku sampai di sekolah. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukan senyumanmu itu, Shikamaru. Yah, sedikit saja aku sudah memaafkanmu. Karena jujur, aku tak bisa lama-lama marah padamu. Toh, bukan kau yang salah. Tapi babi itu!

"Anak-anak, absen 1-20 akan menjalani Try Out di ruang 7, sementara nomor 21-35 di ruang 8. Mengerti?" huwaaa.. Kurenai-sensei langsung membagi ruangan begitu aku selesai duduk. Aku bahkan belum sempat memandang mata ajaibmu itu pagi ini. Jelas saja, aku kan sedikit terlambat. Dan kau sudah terlelap duluan di dalam kelas.

Aku langsung membuka ranselku untuk mengambil pensil dan penghapus. Kau tahu, Shikamaru? Aku tak membawa alat tulis! Saking aku tergesa-gesa, sampai-sampai kotak pensilku tertinggal di kamar. Bukankah itu gawat?

Aku panic setengah mati. Penjaga ruanganku adalah Kakashi-sensei. Guru IPS yang mukanya saja terlihat santai, tapi _killer _sekali. Kalau sampai dia tahu aku tak membawa alat tulis, aku bisa kena amukannya. Memang si ekspresi mukanya selalu saja jadi misteri. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kan memakai masker yang tak pernah Ia buka sama sekali. Tapi aku tetap saja takut.

Kau ingat apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu? Yah, kau mana peduli. Melihat ku yang kebingungan, kau malah dengan santai meninggalkan ruang kelas menuju ke ruangan Try Out kita.

Tapi sepertinya tidak, Shikamaru. Kau menghentikan langkahmu. Ingat saat itu? Oh ya ampun, kau bisa juga jadi seorang malaikat.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanyamu dengan ekspresi yang sedikit aneh.

"Bukan urusanmu," ketusku.

"Masih ngambek?"

"Tch"

"Ini, ku pinjamkan pensil dan penghapus. Anggap saja permohonan maaf," kau ingat tidak? Tidak ada siapapun di kelas pagi itu kecuali kau dan aku. Mau tak mau, aku menerima pertolonganmu. Jujur, aku memang sangat senang kau membantuku. Senang sekali~

Apa kau ingat, Shikamaru? Kau duduk tepat di depan bangku ku. Yah, itu sih hal biasa. Bukankah setiap hari kita selalu duduk di meja yang sama?

Tapi nasib kita yang selalu duduk berdekatan itu membuat teman-teman semakin usil. Yah.. Ingat tidak ketika bel tanda Try Out dimulai sama-sekali belum berbunyi? Masih ada setengah jam untuk kita mempersiapkan diri. Semua siswa duduk tenang di bangku masing-masing. Tak terkecuali kau. Bukan hanya tenang, kau malahan tidur lelap. Bisa ditebak, anak sepertimu tak butuh belajar. IPA itu keahlianmu. Yah, andai aku seperti kau. Andai aku sepintar dirimu. Haaah.

Oh iya, bicara soal keusilan teman-teman, ingatkah kau saat mereka menjahili kita? Jahil yang memuakkan sekali! Kau dan aku di tinggal berdua di kelas. Mereka semua berhamburan ke luar kelas sebelum bel berbunyi. Yah, alasannya si katanya mau ke WC, atau mau beli makanan. Atau mungkin ke ruang guru. Ingin aku ikut keluar. Tapi ada dua alasan kenapa aku tak melakukannya. Pertama, mereka menghalangi semua pintu keluar. Kedua, aku tak tega membiarkanmu sendirian di kelas. Yah, usil sekali mereka.

Kau ingat tidak apa yang akhirnya kita lakukan? Haha, lucu sekali loh, Shikamaru.

Yah, kau sontak terbangun dari tidurmu dan tak memberikan respon apapun terhadap kelas yang sunyi. Kau hanya menengok ke bangku ku dengan tatapan yang malas.

"Kau belajar?" tanyamu polos.

"Tentu. Aku ini bukan kau yang kerjaannya hanya tidur," omelku.

"Boleh aku ikut belajar? Yah, walaupun itu _mendokusai_ mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak suka melihat orang belajar sendirian. Apalagi itu kau," aku masih mencerna omonganmu saat itu. Aku bingung. Tapi apapun itu, aku hanya mengangguk dan meng-iya-kan permintaanmu untuk belajar bersamaku.

Akhirnya, kaupun membalikan posisi kursimu. Kita berhadapan! Hanya berdua. Jujur, nyaman sekali rasanya. Aku mulai bisa menatap mata ajaibmu. Memang benar. Matamu ajaib. Hanya satu pandangan, aku langsung melupakan masalah yang pernah aku alami. Aku mulai bisa tersenyum. Inilah saat yang paling aku suka, Shikamaru.

"Kuso. Sulit sekali sih," keluhku pada salah satu soal yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Apa? Coba aku lihat," ucapmu dan langsung menarik buku tulisku. Kau langsung menuliskan angka-angka yang membingungkan itu. Aku tak ambil pusing. Aku terus melihat dan memperhatikan caramu menulis. Tulisanmu memang agak jelek. Tapi itu rapi! Wajahmu tambah tampan kalau sedang serius, Shikamaru.

"Lihat? Ini mudah, kau hanya perlu mengalikan hasil bagi dari ini dan ini. Kalau sudah ketemu, di jumlahkan dengan yang ini," aku hanya mengangguk. Ini serius, aku sangat paham maksudnya. Aku mengerti. Dan aku bisa mengerjakan soal itu!

"Arigatou, Shikamaru," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau cantik kalau tersenyum," aku blushing seketika saat kau bilang begitu. Sungguh mengejutkan, Shikamaru.

"Aa..Ano..Kau juga tam—" aku menunduk—ragu untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Sungguh? Apa aku berani untuk mengucapkan tampan padamu?

Sebelum kalimatku terselesaikan, pintu kelas yang tertutup langsung terbuka.

"Shikamaruuuu.. Ajari aku soal yang ini dong," Ino si babi rupanya. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Sebal sekali. Mengganggu saja!

Kau memasang wajah malas—sangat. Bukannya sapaan yang keluar dari mulutmu, kau malah mengusir Ino.

"Pergi kau, babi merepotkan. Jangan dekati aku lagi. Aku muak denganmu!" benar-benar tak ku sangka. Seorang Shikamaru berkata kasar pada seorang gadis. Aku sedikit tidak terima. Dia kan juga gadis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rasa benciku sudah mendalam.

"Jangan kasar-kasar pada Ino, Shikamaru. Kasihan dia," ucapku sambil berdiri.

"Shikamaru takkan berbuat apapun padaku, dasar rambut pirang bercabang empat! Dia itu sayang padaku," ucap Ino menyebalkan sekali! Sudah aku bela, bukannya terimakasih, malah nyolot. Ingin aku jambak rambut ekor kudanya itu.

"Jangan membela babi seperti dia, Temari. Ayo kita pergi saja," Kau malah menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku ke luar kelas. Ino yang tak terima mengambil alih genggamanmu untuk menggenggam tangannya itu.

"Di sini saja, ajari aku IPA!" rengek Ino. Kesabaranku benar-benar habis. Sebelum itu semua menjadi tak terkendali, aku segera berlari keluar kelas. Kau mengikutiku dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian di kelas.

Aku kesal sekali dengan gadis itu. Makan apa si dia? Keras kepala sekali. Apa dia memang bukan manusia? Dasar aneeh!

Sementara itu, kau masih mengejarku. Yap, kau berhasil menghentikanku.

"Dia itu tak waras. Jangan pernah mencoba membelanya kalau kau tak ingin kesabaranmu habis. Mengerti," ucapmu seraya menasehatiku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Wakatta."

Bel tanda siswa harus masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Kau segera menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, Ino belum beranjak dari bangku mu. Saat kau dan aku masuk kelas, dia melambaikan tangan padamu.

"Shikamaru, aku kebali dulu ya. Kau duduk di sini, ingat, berdoa dan—"

"Cerewet. Cepat pergi dari sini!" ucapmu kasar. Ino mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum dia menghilang, dia sempat memberikan sebuah _kiss bye_ padamu. Tensiku benar-benar naik. Ino _buta_ sudah keterlaluan!

Aku tak mau menceritakan padamu tentang detik-detik aku mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Terlalu mendokusai. Intinya, aku berhasil mengerjakan soal mendokusai itu dengan sempurna. Itu juga berkat ilmu yang kau berikan, Shikamaru.

Hari itu jadwal pulang ke rumah lebih awal dua jam dari biasanya. Sudah jelas kan, karena ada Try Out. Aku tak mau membuang waktu ku untuk hal-hal yang tak berguna. Aku ingin pulang. Empat hari lagi lomba di SMP Konohagakure akan dimulai.

Aku mengambil sepedaku yang aku letakkan di parkiran sekolah. Aku tak punya firasat apapun saat itu. Seperti biasa, aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat. Tak ada apapun sampai saat aku berada di sebuah pertigaan, aku merasa sepedaku semakin berat.. Semakin berat.. Sampai akhirnya tak mau jalan. Aku heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku pun menengok ban belakang sepedaku.

"Kuso, bannya bocor," umpatku di tengah jalan. Aku kebingungan setengah mati. Jalanan sepi sekali. Dan yang aku tahu, bengkel yang paling dekat saja letaknya sangat jauh. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul di hadapanku dan membawa sekantong paku yang ukurannya lumayan kecil. Dia memamerkan paku-paku itu padaku.

"Ino?" ucapku lirih.

"Iya, kenapa? Aku yang menaruh paku-paku itu di jalan, agar sepeda sialanmu dank au tak dapat sampai ke rumahmu. Sekarang rasakan itu, Temari!" umpatnya sambil berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku benar-benar mengutuknya dalam hati. Semoga dia tertabrak mobil di jalan. Semoga nanti dia diusir dari rumah, entah karena apa. Semoga saja dia takkan mendapat pacar. Semoga saja dia tak lulus. Semoga ini semoga itu!

Aku memang mengutuknya, tapi aku tak serius, tau! Aku tak akan setega itu padanya. Meskipun dia ingin membunuhku, aku tak akan berniat melakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari pembunuhan. Tidak akan!

Di saat aku kebingungan, benar-benar tak ada yang bisa menolongku. Tak ada malaikat penolong yang mau menyelamatkanku. Tak ada selama sepuluh menit.

Yah, benar saja. Setelah sepuluh menit aku kebingungan setengah mati, seseorang datang menolongku.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Temari-_chan._ Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku kena masalah. Itachi-_kun,_sepedaku bocor," ucapku pada Itachi. Sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu mengharap pertolonganmu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sendirian dan perlu bantuan!

Akhirnya, Itachi mengantarkanku pulang. Sepedaku di titipkan di rumah Konohamaru, yang sangat kebetulan ada di dekat lokasi kejadian. Aku berniat mengambilnya sore itu juga dan akan langsung aku perbaiki.

Sementara sepedaku di titipkan, Itachi menawarkan bantuan lain padaku. Dia mau memboncengiku sampai ke rumah. Yah, aku si tidak keberatan. Di boncengi oleh Itachi? Ah, baiklah. Itu memang sangat menyenangkan, Shikamaru.

Sepanjang pejalanan, aku tak bisa tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak? Satu langkah lagi aku akan berhasil melupakan Itachi. Yah, langkah terakhir itu adalah dengan mencintaimu. Sementara kelihatannya, Itachi masih mengharapkanku. Itachi memang baik, tampan, dan berbakat. Namun tak bisa ku pungkiri, hatiku memilih kau! Hanya kau.

Aku benc saat itu. Itachi sengaja mengambil jalan yang ekstrim. Turunan dan bergelombang. Banyak sekali kerikil yang tersebar di jalan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap kali ban sepeda Itachi menginjak salah satu kerikil itu, akan terjadi goncangan. Aku terpaksa berpegangan dengan Itachi—berpegangan kencang.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, benar-benar ingin copot jantung ini, Shikamaru! Benar-benar hampir copot. Hal yang sama sekali tak aku duga terjadi. Hal yang aku sendiri takut untuk melihatnya. Huuuh.. aku sebenarnya benci mengungkit kejadian itu. Benar-benar benci!

Yah, itu lah yang terjadi.. Waktu itu, Aku.. Aku.. Aku..

* * *

><p><em><strong>TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA YAAAAAHH^^<strong>_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

><p><strong>Uwaaaaaaaaaaa… Akhirnya selesai jugaaa.. Alhamdulillah^^<strong>

**Gimana readers? Bagus? Hah? Jelek? Huuhuuuuu.. maaf deeh..**

**Insya Allah, chapter berikutnya SHIKAMARU POV .. Insya Allah :D**

**Oh iya, sumimasen.. Updatenya lelet banget.. Sumpah! Jadwal sekolah padet banget. Nyampe mau tidur aja musti bingung *yaelah, curhat lagi***

**Jangan lua R E V I E W nyaa.. Awas kalo engga *nodong pake sisir minjem**

**Hahahaha. Selamat Berpuasa yaa READERS:) **

#maaf gabisa mbales semua REVIEW, Cuma yg login doing yang bisa.. Intinya, arigatou dah semuanya :D


	4. The Unbelievable Gift

**Ch 4 – UNBELIEVABLE GIFT – **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : K+**

**Pair : Shika_Tema**

**Summary : Otanjoubi Omedetou, Temari-chan! | Maaf Shikamaru, aku tak bisa.. **

**BEWARE of : MISS TYPO, GaJe Story, dll**

**READ N ENJOY! **

**REVIEW ditunggu selalu :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still TEMARI POV<strong>_

Yah, sulit memang melupakan orang yang kita rasa sangat mempengaruhi emosi kita. Baik benci, maupun cinta. Kau pikir begitu, bukan Shikamaru? Itu yang aku rasakan selama ini. Sungguh sulit ketika aku bersama Itachi untuk melupakanmu, orang yang aku suka. Dan sangat sulit rasanya melupakan Itachi ketika aku memikirkanmu. Aku tidak membual. Sungguh! Aku ini jujur. Saat bersama Itachi, aku ingin melepaskannya, dan lari ke arah mu. Namun sulit rasanya tenang jika wajah Uchiha itu terlintas di benakku ketika aku bersama denganmu, orang yang aku cintai.

Tapi lebih sulit rasanya jika aku sedang berada ditengah-tengah kalian berdua.

Yah, ingat tidak waktu itu? Waktu aku diantar Itachi pulang sekolah. Dia memboncengiku naik sepeda, Shikamaru!

Aku duduk dibelakangnya, dan memegang erat tubuhnya. Dan kau melihatnya.

Ingat?

22 Agustus. Aku ingat itu!

Sepulang sekolah, sepedaku memang rusak. Atau lebih tepatnya dihancurkan oleh babi liar. Yaa, aku memang sangat marah dan bingung. Dan saat itu Itachi datang. Aku lega dia datang menolong. Lega sekali. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan. Aku sangat khawatir. Aku takut, kalau kau melihatnya, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Benar saja, kau melihat kami!

Kira-kira pukul 11 aku sampai di depan gerbang rumahku. Aku turun dari sepeda Itachi dan membungkuk.

"_Arigatou_," kataku singkat pada anak itu. Tapi Itachi malah diam dan pandangan matanya mengarah ke rumahku.

Aku tak tahu dia melihat apa. Jelas saja, aku kan berdiri membelakangi rumahku itu.

"Itachi-_kun, daijoubu desuka_?" ucapku dan langsung menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Ah.. Gomen, Temari-_chan_. Kau bilang apa tadi?" jawab Itachi dengan sengaja menekankan kata _chan_.

Dia menjadi salah tingkah. Sambil terus menatap ke arah rumahku dengan tajam, tangannya masih sibuk menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanyaku—biasa saja dan sama-sekali tidak penasaran. Aku masih membelakangi rumahku—belum menatap ke arah objek yang terus ditatap Itachi.

Lagi-lagi, pemuda Itachi itu menghiraukan pertanyaanku. Tatapannya malah menjadi semakin tajam.

Aku hanya menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Hei, kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ucap suara itu.

"Shi..Shi..Shika..maru," ucapku gagap. Aku baru tersadar. Jadi orang yang mebuat mata Itachi melotot itu kau!

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, sih? Apa kau kencan dulu dengan orang ini?" ketusmu sambil memasang wajah masa bodoh. Tapi sejujurnya aku tahu. Kau pasti cemburu. Iya, kan Shikamaru?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dan Temari_chan _itu barusan kencan? Apa urusannya denganmu?" balas Itachi. Jujur saja. Inilah situasi yang aku benci. Sangat benci.

Emosiku berhasil terpancing. Sungguh sakit rasanya melihat dua orang yang aku suka bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi kau malah tak mau peduli.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Shikamaru. Sebenarnya aku dan Itachi _kun _itu tidak kencan, kami hanya sedang—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Masuk. Aku ingin bilang sesuatu," ucapmu ketus dan langsung menarikku ke dalam rumah—meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di depan.

Aku kasihan dengan dia. Dia kan sudah susah payah mengantarku ke rumah. Kau malah dengan tanpa dosa menyerangnya bertubi-tubi seperti itu. Dasar _baka_!

Baik, aku ingin dengar komentarmu. Aku sudah lama bercerita. Sekarang giliranmu.

**Shikamaru POV**

Aku tak peduli dia itu apa. Uchiha bukan apa-apa bagiku, Temari! Bukan apa-apa. Aku memang orang yang sangat menyebalkan, dan aku tahu itu. Kau sering mengatakannya. Aku pemalas, menjengkelkan, dan selalu masa bodoh. Semua hal pasti aku anggap _mendokusai_. Tapi sebenarnya itu salah.

Ada satu hal menurutku sama-sekali tidak _mendokusai_ dan bahkan aku rela melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan dan mengejar hal itu.

Ai.

Terdengar aneh, kan? Apalagi di telingamu. Temari, apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku mengagumimu? Kalau kau ingat kapan kita kelas 6 SD, saat itulah aku mulai mencintaimu.

Lama sekali, kan? Jadi kau harusnya tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau bersama dengan Itachi. Kau harusnya mengerti bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku ini, Temari. Kau harusnya tahu.

Aku memang sangat cemburu. Aku beri tahu kau, ya. Ketika aku mengunjungi rumahmu waktu itu, sebenarnya ingin sekali aku mengungkapkan semua perasaanku padamu. Semuanya, meskipun bukan dengan kata-kata yang indah.

Tapi kau tanpa sadar menggagalkannya. Ya, dengan kau bersama Itachi, itu sama saja kau membunuh perasaanku, Temari!

Aku ingat saat aku membawamu kedalam rumahmu sendiri. Ya, aku ingat saat itu. Aku menyeretmu ke ruang tamu. Kita hanya berdua, seperti saat di sekolah, kan. Kita berdua dalam meja yang sama. Tentu saja bukan hal yang asing lagi.

Perasaanku masih bergejolak saat itu. Apa aku harus segera mengungangkap perasaanku saat itu juga? Atau aku tunda saja sampai keesokan harinya.

Ah~ aku jadi ingat. Keesokan harinya kan kau uang tahun. Yaa, 12 tahun Temari. Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu saat itu. Tapi aku masih bimbang. Apa aku harus mengadakan kejutan besar-besaran berupa pesta ulang tahun yang mewah, atau hanya sebuah kejutan dengan pengungkapan rasa cintaku padamu?

Ada satu hal yang membuat aku mantap memilih salah satu diantara 2 pilihan itu. Kau tahu, jika aku memilih pilihan pertama itu akan membuat _image _ku jadi benar-benar hancur.

Seorang Shikamaru Nara rela melakukan hal konyol itu?

Seorang Shikamaru Nara rela meluangkan waktu nya yang berharga hanya untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun orang yang ia suka?

Tunggu, seorang Shikamaru Nara menyukai seorang gadis?

Apa jadinya jika orang-orang menganggap aku ini seorang yang mudah terpengaruh? Seorang yang buka lagi seorang Shikamaru. Itu dia yang membuat aku mantap memilih pilihan nomor 2.

Saat kau ulang tahun, aku akan menyatakan cintaku padamu.

Sebenarnya aku juga punya rencana lain. Sebelum hari ulang tahunmu tiba, aku akan menyatakan cintaku lebih dulu dan menanyakan apa kesukaanmu untuk ku buat pesta meriah.

Tapi kembali pada alasanku tadi. Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya,

Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, jadi apa sebenarnya tujuanku mengunjungi rumahmu sehari sebelum kau ulang tahun, iya kan?

Mudah saja. Aku ingin bertemu kau dan belajar bersama. Bukankah tanggal 26-nya kita ada lomba? Selain itu, aku juga ingin sekali mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Makan _okonomiyaki _atau _dango _di dekat taman kota.

Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Lebih baik kau pergi dengan Ino dan bersenang-senang. Dibanding harus menggangguku dan Itachi_kun_," aku belum pernah merasa sesakit itu. Kau berkata seakan-akan kau dan Itachi sudah resmi pacaran. Hampir saja aku mengurungkan kembali niatku untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan.

"Akan lebih baik lagi jika Itachi yang berpacaran dengan babi itu dan kau belajar bersamaku. Tanggal 26 kita lomba," ucapku padamu dengan tatapan ku yang malas.

"Menjijikan sekali kalau Itachi_kun _harus menjalin hubungan dengan babi itu. Akan sangat kasihan dia," ucapmu ketus sekali. Hatiku tak memberikan respon. Karena aku juga membenci sifat Ino yang menjengkelkan sekali. Aku juga tak suka akan dandannya yang selalu saja mencoba mencari perhatian orang-orang. Aku juga tak suka akan gertakannya padamu. Aku tak suka dia.

Tapi hatiku mulai tergerak untuk bertanya, apakah kau sebal jika berkencan denganku.

"Kau, apa kau akan merasa sebal jika ada yang mengajakmu kencan?" tanyaku dengan berani. Kau hanya memandang mataku dengan tenang.

"Tentu tidak. Selama orang itu adalah orang yang aku suka," jawabmu sedikit tersenyum. Hatiku benar-benar tenang, Temari. Akhirnya kau tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu.

"Ah tidak. Apa aku boleh tahu, siapa saja orang yang boleh mengajakmu berkencan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau benar mau tahu?"

"Cepat dasar _mendokusai—_"

"Cih. Walaupun kau berharap bagaimanapun, orang itu bukanlah kau," ucapmu ketus. Aku sakit sekali. Tak bisa kugambarkan dengan apapun. Sungguh sakit.

Namun aku yakin, hatimu tak berkata seperti itu. Bahkan wajahmu merasa sangat bersalah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Iya, kan?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyakinkan omonganmu.

"Kau… Berbohong, kan?" tanyaku penasaran. Air matamu malah mengalir.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya. Tentu aku berbohong. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau itu bodoh karena kau tak pernah menyadari apa yang aku rasakan," katamu sambil terisak. Aku langsung duduk di sampingmu dan menatap wajahmu.

"Aku yakin kali ini kau tidak bohong. Jangan mengangis, bodoh. Kau itu sangat jelek," ledekku. Kau langsung menghapus air matamu.

"Aku tidak menangis. Dan aku tidak jelek. Dasar Shikamaru_ mendokusai_. Kau itu yang jelek," ucapmu ketus. Aku langsung tertawa.

"Kau memakai kata-kataku, dasar _mendokusai. _Yos, daripada kau terus sedih dan menangis ayo kita bersepeda di taman kota. Kau pasti lelah. Lagipula belakangan ini kita banyak ulangan, kan?" kataku dengan senyum yang melebar. Aku benar-benar senang karena kau berkata bahwa kau punya perasaan padaku. Aku senang akhirnya kau menangis karena mengharapkanku. Yeaah!

Kau langsung mengangguk dan berlari ke kamar mu.

"Tunggu disitu. Aku mau ganti baju," ucapmu sambil memasuki kamar tidurmu.

Aku duduk menunggumu di ruang tamu rumahmu. Aku lihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Banyak sekali foto-foto keluargamu yang terpampang. Kalian benar-benar tampak seperti keluarga yang rukun.

Ketika aku sedang termenung di ruang tamu mu, aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan 2 bocah kecil yang wajahnya mirip kau.

Yang satu berambut coklat dan yang satu merah.

Yang satu berwajah ceria namun sedikit galak, sedangkan yang satu berwajah dingin.

Aku tahu dua bocah itu. Adikmu tersayang. Kurou dan Gaara. Aku memang belum pernah bertemu mereka sebelumnya, tapi kau sering bercerita tentang mereka. Aku jadi tahu mereka.

"Kau Shikamaru _niichan_ kan? Ada perlu apa? Sepertinya _neechan _belum pulang," kata bocah berambut merah itu.

"Ah..Iya, aku temannya Temari. Yoroshiku nee.. Ano, kakak kalian sudah pulang. Dia sedang ganti baju," ucapku apa adanya.

"Kalian mau berkencan, ya? Hahaha," ledek bocah yang rambutnya coklat itu.

"Aaah.. Tidak. Sebenarnya kami Cuma mau belajar bersama, kok," ucapku salah tingkah.

"Iya juga tida apa-apa," goda bocah itu lagi.

"Kurou. Yang sopan ya kalau bocara dengan teman _neechan _mu! Shikamaru _kun, _mau minum apa?" ucap Karura _obaasan_ dari dapur. Ibumu itu memang benar-benar wanita yang sangat baik.

"Arigatou, _obaasan._ Tidak usah repot-repot. Setelah ini juga saya dan Temari akan pergi," kataku mencoba sesopan mungkin.

"Tuh kan. Mereka mau kencan," teriak Kurou—lagi.

"Jangan mengarang, kau Kurou. Apa kau ingat, ikan mas mu masih ada di toplesku. Kalau kau bilang macam-macam lagi, nanti malam aka nada menu special ikan mas bakar di meja makan. Mengerti?" ucapmu yang secara tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dan langsung memasang wajah mengancam. Aku tak mengerti ancaman macam apa yang kau lontarkan. Tapi itu cukup membuat adik mu yang cerewet itu ketakutan dan berlari kedalam rumah.

"Shikamaru _kun_, jaga Temari _chan _yaa.. Jangan sampai dia makan es kebanyakan. Dan jangan ijinkan dia untuk mencoba _ramen _Pak Teuchi yang super pedas itu,"ucap Ibumu dengan sangat tulus. Kau hanya menguap.

"Santai saja, bu," katamu malas. Kalau dilihat, itu sangat mirip dengan ku ketika ibuku yang bawel itu menyuruhku ini dan itu.

Dan siang itu juga, kita jalan-jalan. aku mengenakan _short pants _yang biasa aku pakai dan juga kaos berlambangkan klanku ditambah _blazer _hijau yang menurutku keren. Dan kau memakai rok dibawah lutut dan kemeja hitam. Kakimu yang jenjang kau hias dengan sepatu _boots _hitam yang cocok dengan kakimu.

Aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa tahu soal fashion? Entahlah!

Kau baru ingat kalau sepedamu masih dititipkan di rumah Konohamaru. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Gara-gara Ino babi, kan? Hah.. Dasar!

Tak ada jalan lain. Aku harus memboncengimu sampai ke rumah Konohamaru itu. jujur saja, itu membuat aku sangat senang. Bisa memboncengimu. Bisa melakukan apa yang Itachi lakukan siang itu. Aah menyenangkan sekali rasanya.

Kau tak memasang wajah menolak ataupun sebal ketika kutawari untung membonceng. Yah, senang sekali rasanya. Akhirnya kaupun duduk dibelakangku. Aku tak menyangka, kau berpegangan pada pinggangku. Meski tak terlalu erat, tapi itu benar-benar membuatku blushing. Aku pun segera mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat menuju ke rumah Konohamaru. Memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu. Jadi hanya butuh beberapa menit saja untuk sampai kesana.

Gerbang rumah Konohamaru terbuka lebar. Sepertinya dia kedatangan tamu. Aku dan kau sedikit rikuh untuk masuh ke dalam. Takut-takut mengganggu mereka.

Tapi kemudian, Konohamaru dan seorang pria tua menyambut kita, ingat?

"Ah, Temari _neechan_. Gomennasai. Sepedamu belum diperbaiki," kata anak kecil itu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku akan perbaiki sendiri," ucapmu lembut.

"Bukan seperti itu. aku dan Konohamaru sudah berkeliling di kota ini. Tapi bengkelnya tutup semua. Percuma saja kalau kau hendak memperbaikinya sekarang. Kau takan menemukan bengkel," jelas pria tua yang ternyata Hiruzen Sarutobi, ayah dari guru kita, Asuma Sarutobi yang juga merupakan kakek Konohamaru sekaligus mantan kepala sekolah SD kita.

"Hhh.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyimpannya dirumah saja. Akan aku perbaiki besok," katamu lemas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan—"

"Shikamaru. Jangan memaksa. Kau tidak lihat sepedaku rusak? Aku harus pulang," kau mulai jengkel.

"Kalian mau kemana, sih?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin jalan-jalan sambil bersepeda. Tapi ternyata sepeda Temari masih rusak," aku mencoba tersenyum. Walaupun semua ini _mendokusai._

"Kalian kan bisa naik di satu sepeda. Sudah. Sepeda ini biar dititipkan padaku selama kalian jalan-jalan. Sudah sana, kalian pergi saja," kata kakek itu. Sebenarnya ada benarnya juga. Bukannya lebih baik kita bersepeda sama-sama?

"Ah, arigatou," kata mu sambil tersenyum. Aku tak percaya. Kau senang? Kau senang jika aku boncengi?

Akhirnya, aku dank au bersepeda sampai ke pusat kota. Menyenangkan sekali. Ingat apa yang kita lakukan?

Kau mengajakku ke toko buku dan membeli sebuah kamus dan sebuah buku pintar bahas inggris. Aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik untuk membeli buku pintar IPA, tapi kau menyarankanku untuk membelinya. Aku menurut saja. Dan di toko buku itu, kau membeli sepasang pulpen yang sangat cocok untuk sepasang kekasih. Dau kau menyimpannya di tas kesayanganmu.

"Untuk siapa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Tentu saja untuk pacarku kelak," katamu tersenyum. Aku hanya ber'oh'ria sambil langsung mengambil sepedaku. Kita kemudian menuju ke kedai ramen pak Teuchi. Kau memesan semangkuk ramen pedas—tapi tidak yang super pedas. Aku khawatir dan terus mengingatkanmu. Tapi aku tak tega. Jadi aku membiarkanmu memakannya sampai habis.

Setelah kenyang, kita ke taman kota. Ada sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon bunga yang indah. Kita duduk berdua disitu—dengan berjauhan. Aku sebenarnya ingin lebih dekat denganmu, tapi.. Ah, sudahlah.

"Kau suka apa?" tanyaku memulai pemibicaraan.

"Apa apanya?"

"Kau suka hal apa?"

"Hmmm.. Banyak, seperti coklat, es krim, dango, limun, ramen, tako—"

"Kenapa makanan semua?"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak suka ramai, dan juga tidak suka sepi. Aku juga tidak teralu suka—"

"Yang kau suka, bodoh. Dasar _mendokusai_," ucapku ketus. Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, ya.

"Tidak perlu marah! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali, ya!" kau mulai terpancing emosi. Aku segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau suka saat hari bahagiamu?"

"Aku sangat suka jika ada seseorang yang mau menjadi seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku," tepat. Aku punya kesempatan.

"Kalau begitu jika aku—"

_Drrt..Drrt..Kring_

"Aah. Aku dapat pesan," katamu dan langsung membaca pesan itu. wajahmu berubah muram dan sedih. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang kau baca dan siapa yang mengirimi mu itu. tapi aku sangat khawatir.

Kau langsung berdiri dan berlari dari taman itu.

"Sumimasen," katamu sebelum pergi. Aku jadi semakin bingung. Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?

_**TEMARI POV**_

Sampai kapan aku akan terus diganggu? Sampai kapan aku akan terus dikekang? Aku mencintai mu. Dan aku yakin, saat itu kau pasti juga mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa aku tak boleh merasakan cinta? Kenapa? Aku tak boleh mencintaimu. Apa aku harus mencintai Itachi? Aku tak suka pada Itachi. Dan bahkan sekarang aku berhenti memanggilnya _kun_. Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi aku tak suka dia. Aku mencintai kau.

Kenapa Ino selalu menghalangiku? Dan bahkan dia pasti tahu. Kau membencinya.

Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu saat itu, Shikamaru. Masalahnya, Ino mengancamku. Aku memang pengecut. Aku memang pengecut dan bodoh. Aku terlalu mudah percaya pada orang tak berguna itu.

Dia mengancam akan melakukan hal buruk pada kehidupan sekolah Gaara. Aku benar-benar takut dia akan benar-benar melakukannya.

Ya, kau benar. Pesan waktu itu adalah Ino yang mengirim. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku tahu. Aku punya Ibu, Ayah, Kurou, Nenek, Kakek, Paman, dan semua keluargaku. Tapi tetap saja aku takut. Kalau aku terus bersamamu lagi, dan Ino melakukan sesuatu pada Gaara, itu semua akan menjadi salahku. Dan aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Aku berada dalam keadaan pusing dan bingung. Aku depresi lagi. Aku mencoba merebahkan diriku di kasur dan melupakan beban itu. tapi sepertinya percuma.

Aku pun mengambil tasku dan merogoh isinya.

"Aku ingin kau memiliki salah satu dari benda ini, Shikamaru," ucapku lirih sambil memandangi pulpen yang baru aku beli.

Tiba-tiba hp ku bergetar. Benar saja, kau mengirimiku pesan. Aku tak mau membalasnya. Tak mau!

Hari sudah sore. Aku tak mau terus memikirkan hal itu. Aku ingin tidur lebih awal. Aku ingin tidur. Aku ingin bermimpi indah.

Yah, jadi akupun tidur waktu itu.

Aku terbangun di pagi yang lumayan cerah. Lebih awal 1 jam dari biasanya. Aku melirik ke jam digital di samping tempat tidurku.

"23 Agustus. Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" kataku lirih.

"AAAH. Aku bodoh! Aku sudah duabelas tahun sekarang ini," teriakku sambil menari-nari tidak jelas.

Aku baru ingat. Hari itu aku 12 tahun, Shikamaru. Benar-benar hal yang membuatku semangat menjalani hariku.

Aku langsung berlari menuju ruang makan untuk sarapa pagi. Dan kejutan pertama dihari itu pun menyambutku.

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_!" semua anggota keluaga kecilku berkumpul. Ayah, Ibu, Kurou, Gaara semuanya sudah siap di meja makan.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu _minna!" teriakku ceria. Aku langsung duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"_Neechan, _selamat ulang tahun, ya. Semoga kau menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik," kata Gaara dengan bijak. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"_Arigatou, _Gaara," ucapku sumringah.

"Temari-_chan _sudah besar, ya.. Kau harus jadi lebih pintar dan hebat. Jangan lupakan sekolah!" kata ayah menasehatiku. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Temari-_chan, _kau harus jadi mandiri. Jangan bikin Ibu dan Ayah repot. Dan kau juga harus bisa menjaga adik-adikmu," ibu menasehatiku. Aku mengangguk—lagi.

"_Neechan, _aku menunggu kau mentraktirku di kedai dango yang waktu itu," Kurou yang paling cerewet malah menyuruhku mentraktirnya, bukan memberiku selamat.

"Semoga kau cepat dapat pacar," Kurou benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku pun langsung mencubit pipinya dan menjambak rambut coklatnya. Dia hanya tertawa puas. Sementara ibu dan ayah hanya mentertawakan kami. Dan Gaara? Dia masih terdiam.

Setelah makan, aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil hp ku. Benar saja. Selanjtnya, pasti kau yang memberikan selamat padaku.

_Otanjoubi Omedetou. Tunggu kejutanku nanti_

Kau hanya menulis seperti itu saja dalam pesan singkatmu. Yaah.. Aku memang bertanya-tanya. Kejutan apa yang kan kau berikan padaku, Shikamaru…

Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan sesegera mungkin aku berdandan. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Selama apapun aku berdandan, hasilnya tetap sama—rambut pirang bercabang empat.

Yaah.. Aku tak peduli. Hari itu aku benar-benar bersemangat. Namun kenyataannya aka nada hal yang membuat kata 'bersemangat' terdengar begitu tabu.

Aku sampai di sekolah. Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten langsung menyambutku dengan penuh semangat. Aku sangat senang. Mereka bertiga memberikanku sebuah dompet kuning dengan hiasan bunga hijau ditengahnya. Cantik sekali..

Aku masih sangat bersemangat. Aku duduk di bangku ku yang bersebelahan denganmu. Dan tumben sekali kau masih terjaga—tidak tidur.

Aku sedikit kaget. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa, bukan?

"Yo, kau sudah datang rupanya," ucapmu malas.

"Yaah. Begitulah," jawabku singkat.

"Yo, selamat ulang tahun."

"Sankyu."

Kita menjadi sangat kikuk waktu itu. benar-benar seperti orang asing. Kau asing bagiku. Begitu juga aku. Aneh sekali keadaannya.

"Shikamaru, kemari!" panggil Kiba. Kau hanya menurut dan mendekati laki-laki pecinta anjing itu.

"Apa?" ucapmu singkat dan sangaat malas.

"Kau jadi tidak melakukan itu siang ini?" tanya Kiba. Aku terus memperhatikan kalian. Apa si yang kalian maksud?

"Entahlah. Dia seperti marah padaku," ucapmu santai. Aku semakin penasaran. Apa? Siapa?

"Ah, kau kan belum mencoba," kata Kiba. Kau dan dia terlibat dalam percakapan singkat yang aku tak mengerti tentang apa.

"Hei, Temari! aku mau tanya," tiba-tiba suara Naruto mengejutkanku.

"Apa? Bilang saja," ucapku ketus.

"Kalau Shikamaru mengajakmu berkencan, apa kau mau?" deg. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar kaget. Ucapan Naruto itu membuat perasaanku acakadut.

Harus aku bilang apa?  
>glek..<p>

'Iya. Tentu saja, Naruto. Karena Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling aku cintai' aku tak mungkin bilang begitu. Takkan mungkin!

'Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Ino melarangku. Kalau aku melakukannya, Gaara akan dalam bahaya' itu lebih tidak mungkin aku ucapkan.

"Entahlah," hanya itu yang aku ucapkan. Aku masih berlagak tidak peduli dengan anak rubah itu.

"Ayolah. Berikan jawaban yang pasti. Apa kau tidak tahu? Kiba dan Lee sedang membantunya menyusun kata-kata untuk digunakan saat Shikamaru menyatakan cintanya untukmu," celetuk Naruto. Aku benar-benar kaget. Kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

"Kalau iya kenapa dan kalau tidak memang kenapa?" ketusku.

"Anggaplah ini sebagai kejutan ulang tahun," kata Naruto.

"Aku mau cuci tangan," ucapku dan langsung berjalan ke luar kelas.

Di kamar mandi, aku terus memandang wajahku di sebuah kaca.

"Aku sudah dewasa atau belum ya?"

"Apa aku masih pantas untuk bersama Shikamaru?"

"Apa aku harus menuruti permintaan Ino?"

"Apa aku harus mementingkan keinginanku dan tak peduli dengan Gaara?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Shikamaru, aku memang mencintaimu, tapi…"

"Tidak. Aku harus professional. Aku harus mementingkan Gaara. Lagipula aku ini masih 12 tahun."

Aku terus berbicara sendiri. Benar-benar bingung apa yang harus aku katakan nanti.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Dari kamar mandi sudah terdengar sangat ramai. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

"Shikamaru, bilang kalau Temari itu bagaikan peri,"

"Jangan, bilang kalau dia bagaikan bintang,"

"Bagaikan kupu-kupu,"

Apa-apaan si mereka? Biarkan saja apa yang mau Shikamaru bilang. Apa urusannya dengan mereka? Menyebalkan!

Aku hampir sampai di kelas, kalau saja Ino babi tidak menghalangiku.

"Bilang TIDAK MAU,"gertak Ino tiba-tiba.

"A..Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Bilang tidak mau saat Shikamaru menembakmu, mengerti?" gertak dia semakin mengerikan.

"Hei apa urusanmu dengan—"

"TURUTI ATAU ADIK SIALANMU AKAN—"

"Diam! Oke, akan aku turuti. Puas kau?" gertakku padanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Di kelas, kau sudah duduk biasa di bangku kita. Aku tak merasakan apapun kecuali debaran jantung yang semakin kencang. Aku duduk dengan santai disampingmu.

"Te..Temari, aku ma..mau bi..bilang sesuatu," katamu dengan sangat gugup.

"Hm? Apa?" ucapku seakan dibuat santai.

"Ngghh..A..Aku su..suka p..padamu," degh. Itu benar-benar membuat aku blushing berat.

"Lalu?" ketusku.

"K..kau ma..mau ber..berkencan de..denganku?" ucapmu semakin grogi.

Aku langsung berdiri dan menatap matamu lekat-lekat.

"Sumimasen, Shikamaru _k..kun_. Aku tidak bisa," ucapku . air mataku tak terbendung lagi.

"Kenapa? Apa karena Ino?" jleb. Tepat sasaran.

"Bukan! bukan. Hanya saja, aku ingin berkonsentrasi dalam ujian nanti. Yah, hanya itu yang aku inginkan," jawabku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Kau menangis," katamu polos.

"Tidak. Dasar sok tahu," ketusku. Aku langsung merogoh kantung tasku dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Simpan ini. Walaupun kita bukan sepasang kekasih, aku tetap ingin kau menyimpannya," aku memberikanmu pulpen itu, ingat?

"Karena suatu saat, aku yakin kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih," lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir.

"Te..Temari.. A..Arigatou," kaupun tak mampu membendung air matamu.

"Maafkan aku Temari, aku.."

"Jangan meminta maaf," aku langsung menghapus air matamu. Dan aku sangat berharap Ino tidak melihatnya.

Aku benar-benar ingat kejadian pagi itu. yaah, setidaknya inilah satu diantara beberapa penyesalanku.

Aku menolak pernyataan cinta orang yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku tak mau mengungkit lagi hari itu. itu pertama kalinya perasaanku kacau di hari ulang tahunku. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka! Benar-benar tak menyangka.

Aku ingin pulang. Yah, setidaknya hari itu pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku keluar kelas menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Aku tak melewati parkiran sekolah, karena aku berangkat dengan berjalan kaki. Yah, jelas saja. Sepedaku masih rusak.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Temari _chan_. Ayo ikut denganku ke suatu tempat."

Hari ulang tahunku. Aku dapat hadiah yang tak terduga. Dan dari orang yang tak terduga pula. Yaah, itulah hari ulang tahun yang paling tak terduga dalam hidupku.

Hampir bisa melupakannya. Kenapa dia malah memberikan hadiah itu? _KUSO!_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Sial! Jelek banget nih fic ,**

**Niatnya mau ngasih hadiah berupa selamat dalam bentuk fic untuk Temari-san malahan jadi fic yang acakadut !**

**Saya bener-bener kelupaan. Alarm hape saya yang buat reminder ultah Temari-san bunyinya telat! Jam 4 sore baru bunyi ~_~**

**GOMENNASAI reader! GOMENNASAI *bungkuk2***

**Review ya *sambil nangis***


End file.
